The Demon In The Wishing Well
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: After finding a boy in a wishing well, they become inseperable. But only a few years together, they were ripped apart. [She peered into the groaning well, only to find a boy her age in a blue robe, and she stares. He opens his eyes and stares back.]
1. Prologue: Wishing Well

Welcome, this story will be replacing Crying Constantly.

Enjoy!

Title: The Demon In The Wishing Well

Type: Multi-chaptered

Chapter: Prologue

Ch. Title: Wishing Well

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Lyrics **

**-O-X-O-X-** Division

Summary: She came to her wishing well everyday, to escape from a reality devoid of any happiness. Everyday she went, but one day she finds a boy in the well, beaten half to death. Captivated by the young girl, unafraid of him, he offers to protect her, and she accepts. They were inseparable, but only a few years later, they were tragically ripped apart. After a bloody revenge, Sasuke lives for years, only to remain the age of 17. Many years later, he finds that Sakura has been reborn, without any memories. But he intends to fix that problem. Slight AU.

She peered into the groaning well, only to find a boy her age in a blue robe, and she stares. He opens his eyes and stares back.

**-O-X-O-X-**

**If you'll be my star,**

**I'll be your sky.**

**You can hide underneath me and come out at night.**

**When I turn jet black,**

**And you show off your light,**

**I live to let you shine…I live to let you shine…**

**And you can skyrocket away… from me…**

**And never come back if you find another galaxy… far… from here,**

**With more room to fly,**

**Just leave me your stardust to remember you by…**

**-O-X-O-X-**

_"Get out!" The faceless woman cried, slapping the young girl adorned in a simple, light pink and orange kimono with cherry blossoms on the hem that diminished slowly as the cherry blossoms reached upwards on her kimono. They were at the edge of her sleeves, fading out from hem out._

_She fell to the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. She quickly got up, as the woman continued to scream at her, screaming hysterically, phrases and words that stabbed at her fragile heart._

_She ran, and ran towards the woods, only seeing the trees and bushes flashing past her as she soon ran to a clearing. At its center was a small well, empty of water, where she sat everyday to wish._

_She collapsed against the well, clinging desperately to the sides. Tears streamed from her eyes as she choked back sobs._

_Tears fell from her closed lids, only to splash onto the well, sliding down in the brick wall. This was an escape, from a world where she did not belong. She was only a little girl of 6 years of age, abused and heartbroken, but she endured this all and continued on with life. Her only three friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, could do nothing, being the same age, their parents uncaring._

_It was simply a circle of hate and abuse._

_'This doesn't hurt. This doesn't hurt.' She chanted, as her sobs increased in sound, tears spreading down her face faster and faster._

_"This doesn't hurt." She whispered._

**-O-X-O-X-**

Sakura Haruno walked towards the well, only age 6. Yesterday's events had plagued her, and she hadn't returned home until late at night. Walking over towards the well, she looked up to the cloudless sky, shining in a blue haze. She walked over to the well, tears finally spilling over. She couldn't help it, she tried her hardest not to cry, but their life, her and her friends, was killing them all slowly on the inside.

She held onto the well, like she had done so many times before, her tears splashing onto something inside the well. Alarmed, she heard groaning noises, coming from deep inside the black hole. Tears had splashed onto a pale check of a boy with ebony hair in a dark blue robe.

She peered into the groaning well, only to find a boy her age in a blue robe, and she stared. He opened his raven eyes only to stare back at her.

"A-ano… Are you alright?" She stared at the blood on his robe, and knew instantly that he was not okay.

"I-I'm fine." He winced as he bit out the words, his voice strained and cracked from misuse.

She ran off to her house, sneaking in and grabbing a small cup of water, before running back out of the Japanese styled house, to the well where the boy was climbing out of slowly. She handed him the water. He stared at her curiously, hesitantly taking the cup.

He watched her scrutinizing, and she blushed from the intensity of his stare.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, curious.

He paused, watching her as she settled onto the grass.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

Sakura stared at him oddly.

"Should I be?"

They stared at each other for a few moments. Her glowing eyes that hinted pain but happiness captivated him, and she stared into his empty, black eyes, curious. She smiled brightly at him, and he couldn't help but give a small smile back.

**-O-X-O-X-**

"Why did you come here today?" He was curious, was it coincidence they had met?

"I come here everyday, I like to get away from home."

His eyes darkened, suspecting the worse. "What do they do to you at home?"

She nervously tugged at her coral hair, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. He watched the young girl, and he got angrier at the thoughts and memories running through her head.

"What do they do, Sakura?"

She looked up at him, surprised.

"How do you know my name?"

It was his turn to look at her, surprised.

"Don't you know what I am?"

She blinked, studying at his face for a while. She shook her head. He paused, before replying bluntly.

"I'm a demon."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction, now remembering his face. After visiting the room with all the scrolls, she recognized something from a scroll that spoke of a clan of demons that lived among the humans, a fan adorning their backs, with the name of _Uchiha_.

"So you're an Uchiha…?"

He nodded, uncomfortable and angry with the subject.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked, already captivated by this young boy.

"My brother killed our entire clan, before killing himself." He mumbled, angrily.

Sakura stared at him in horror, unable to imagine all the blood.

'Blood on his robes…wasn't his…'

"S-so… the blood…"

"It's not mine."

She gulped, nodding slowly.

"But how did you get into the well?"

"My brother took me here, before killing himself."

She looked around, trying to find any blood left behind from the demon brother.

"…Didn't you read that a demon's body would completely disappear after death?"

"But how do you know he is dead?? He could still be alive."

"Not likely. I heard him kill himself after."

And that was the end of discussion.

**-O-X-O-X-**

Hours had seemed to pass, as the sun slowly began to sink past the horizon. The two had stayed in the same spot, talking and getting close. Sakura's limbs were aching as she attempted to get up, only to stumble and fall back onto her bottom. Sasuke, still sitting on the ledge of the well, simply gave a small laugh at her. She pouted at him, crossing her arms. He got up and helped her up, giving a rare smile.

"Where are you going to go, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura watched his expression go cold.

"I'm not going back to the estate, the bodies of the human maids and butlers will still be there."

He grimaced, remembering the blood and bodies falling and scattering everywhere.

"You can come stay with me then!" She cried happily. He looked at her with surprise. Sakura paused, only to realize what she had said. She suddenly went very shy, and followed up with a simple whimper.

"T-then again, my a-aunt and uncle may not approve…" She mumbled, scared.

He stared at her frightened face, her body shaking with horror at the thoughts of punishment.

"Don't worry." He started, "I'll protect you." She looked up at his face with glassy emerald eyes.

"…Thank you." She mumbled into his chest, hugging him desperately, and the two clung onto each other, for if they let go they were afraid that they would lose each other, and slip back into reality.

**-O-X-O-X-**

Sakura tentatively slid open the doors of her home. She peeked in, before leading Sasuke in. Sasuke, in his blue robe adorned with the fan on his back, followed her, and they walked towards her room. They were sneaking along, and they almost released a breath of relief, until they opened her room's door, to find Sakura's aunt and uncle.

Terrified, Sakura backed up slightly. Sasuke's eyes darkened as Sakura clutched onto his robe, her body shaking.

"Who is this, Sakura?" Her aunt asked sweetly. Her fake smile turned into an angry frown at the lack of a response from Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke stared at her passively, one arm holding Sakura's waist, as she shook, and sobs managed to break through every few moments.

"Well!?" She screamed, before wrenching Sakura from his grasp and throwing her across the room. Sasuke's eyes darkened angrily, and his once calm demeanor was glowing with hatred.

Sakura cried out, as she crashed onto the floor. She whimpered, scooting further away from her aunt, until her uncle grabbed her. When she glanced at Sasuke, her eyes widened at the red aura emanating from him. His eyes were blood red now, commas swirling violently in them.

Her uncle and aunt froze, looking at the young Uchiha.

"Y-you… you're an Uchiha…" Her aunt suddenly fell to the floor, bowing to the heir of the Uchiha clan, desperately begging for mercy and forgiveness. Dropping Sakura, her uncle followed.

Sakura gave a little yelp as she fell, but ran to Sasuke. Sasuke watched her hide behind him, and the aura went away. He was comfortable with her behind him.

"I suggest you leave." He said, coldly. Without a second thought, the aunt and uncle ran out of the house.

**-O-X-O-X-** _**A Few Years Later…**_

Everything was gone in a blur, all the happy memories they had made with each other's company. Sakura was in a field, only 10 years of age. She sat there, plucking the fragile flowers with care. She held them all in one hand, not noticing anybody sneaking up behind her.

'Sasuke will be mad for me leaving, but wait until he sees these pretty flowers!' Sakura giggled. She had snuck out to get flowers for Sasuke.

But when she turned, she found five large, burly men standing behind her, staring at her menacingly. Behind them were her aunt and uncle.

"W-what…?" Her eyes widened with fear, as she took a step back. She fell to the ground, and the men smirked maniacally.

**-O-X-O-X-**

Sasuke ran frantically through the village, people moving out of the way for the blue blur passing them. Wind rushed through the streets, as Sasuke ran inhumanly fast to find Sakura.

'Where is she. Where is she? Where is she?!'

Everybody's heads turned to the scream that resonated from the flower fields. They all turned and ran towards that direction. Sasuke darted through the crowd, and everybody whispered among them. But once he got to the front of the crowd, he saw something he did not want to see.

Five huge men, and Sakura's aunt and uncle, stood over a bloody mass in the middle of the huddled circle. Rage filled his veins, coursing and everything around him began to wilt. Flowers slowly turned black and withered, trees simply lost all their leaves and shriveled and shrunk. He stepped forward, every step leaving nothing but bare ground and dead, rotting plant life. His eyes were blood red, commas spinning angrily in them. Everybody watched him with fear, and Sakura's aunt, uncle, and the five men turned to him, and stared frightfully. Then he saw it.

Sakura's dead, mutilated body, her head, arms, and legs were severed from her body, one large open wound spilling blood from her heart. Her face was bespattered with blood, and her bright, shining green orbs were dull and open wide with fear. Her body was pale, cold, and her hair was spread about everywhere. Blood poured from all wounds, gushing quickly all over the field of flowers.

Sasuke stared in rage, before everything went haywire. In his rage, he pulled out a kunai, and stared menacingly at the people all around. Angrily, he rushed forward with a speed he did not know he could go, and ripped through the men's flesh, ripping and tearing their skin and organs. He severed their bodies like they had done to Sakura, and rage filled his entire head, clouding all thoughts. He killed the Sakura's aunt and uncle, relishing their screams and the blood that on his body. As he killed innocent villagers, the sun seemed to turn a brilliant blood red, and the sky turned gray. Everything seemed to die slowly, and now the field was covered not only with Sakura's blood.

In the midst of the dead bodies, Sasuke stood. The rain began to fall from the heavens, but Sasuke did not shed a tear for Sakura or for the villagers, because he could not. The rain cried for him.

He was alone once again.

**-O-X-O-X-**

Not too bloody, I hope. This might have been a really weird chapter, because most of it I wrote a while ago and then I decided to start writing again. Sorry if it sucks or if it's confusing! Review?


	2. Chapter One: After The Rain

All right, this is going to be one heck of a long author's note, but please bear with me. I've decided that I will be continuing this story, (TDITWW) and starting a new one. I'm keeping the prologue, because I like the way it went. The rest will be completely revamped so it makes sense.

And I really, really, really, really, really, really, really appreciate all the reviews I got and the encouragement. In fact, I appreciate it so much I decided not to bore you with a gazillion 'really's. But seriously, I do appreciate it a lot, and I don't think I could be re-writing this chapter, or starting my new story without all the help.

Surprisingly, there was a lot of 'continue' rather than 'new.' But I still did get some 'new' reviews, so my new story will be called "Grave Of The Fireflies." So please enjoy the newly, hopefully understandable, chapter one of The Demon In The Wishing Well!

Title: The Demon In The Wishing Well

Chapter: 1

Ch. Title: After The Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Lyrics **

**-O-X-O-X-** Division Line

Enjoy!

**-O-X-O-X-**

**If you be my boat,**

**I'll be your sea.**

**The death of pure blue just to probe curiosity,**

**Ebbing… and flowing and pushed by a breeze…**

**I live to make you free…**

**I live to make you free…**

**But you can set sail to the west if you want to,**

**And past the horizon 'till I can't even see you,**

**Far…from here…**

**Where the beaches are wide,**

**Just leave me your wake to remember you by…**

**-O-X-O-X-**

_In the midst of the dead bodies, Sasuke stood. The rain began to fall from the heavens, but Sasuke did not shed a tear for Sakura or for the villagers, because he could not. The rain cried for him._

_He was alone once again._

**-O-X-O-X-**

The rain fell onto his body, soaking his robes and letting the blood seep in further. Surviving villagers didn't dare come from their hiding spots, afraid of the small boy who had dealt so much destruction. Sasuke's head was bowed, and he lifted up his shaking hands. The blood slowly washed away, but he knew it would be there forever.

Was this how his brother felt as he killed the remainder of his family? How his powers went wild, killing innocent cooks and maids, and his mother and father.

He held his face in his hands, shaking violently. Rain peppered the dead, rotting ground, and the few remaining flowers began to wilt. Sasuke looked down at Sakura's corpse, rotting away and blood flowing all down her hill of flowers.

**-O-X-O-X-**

Over the next few days, villagers focused on burying the dead properly, and Sasuke remained inside the lonely manor, leaving the houses unclean, their bloodspots remaining all over the front and inside where dead bodies once laid before bursting into ash.

Sasuke confined himself to training, becoming a cold, taciturn person in the process. Right on the outskirts of the Uchiha mansion was a vast forest, where he trained, throwing kunai and shuriken, practicing jutsus and when he came back, he simply showered and flopped himself onto the bed. The days passed and he became colder, but immensely strong.

After time, and with all the training he'd done, he had gained a small amount of control over his devastating powers. One day, as Sasuke had just peaked his adolescent age, he wandered around the forests, only to be attacked by a large, demon wolf that reeked of blood and death.

Sasuke dodged quickly, and landed on a branch in a tall tree. He analyzed the opponent, scoffing at how weak it looked. Scratches layered its body, and blood poured out of the mouth. It panted, eyes bright red and wild. Its black fur was wet with blood, and it ran and leaped upwards towards Sasuke.

Scowling at a weak opponent, Sasuke quickly eliminated it by shooting his favorite fire jutsu at him. Performing the familiar hand seals, he shot bright, orange fire straight at it. The color of fire reflected in the wolf's eyes as it flew straight towards its doom.

Landing, Sasuke stared at the wolf with disgust. He began to turn, when he heard a voice yell out to him. He turned, and a boy with blonde hair popped out, and Sasuke could tell he was a demon.

"Hey! That was my demon to kill!" The blonde haired boy pointed accusingly towards Sasuke, eyes angry and a frown set to his face.

"You didn't do a very good job of killing it." Sasuke snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets and began to walk away.

"What was that!? I would have gotten rid of it if you hadn't interfered!" The boy yelled.

"I'm surprised you didn't defeat it quickly. It was an easy kill." Sasuke insulted the boy, and the blonde boy was fuming behind him, fists clenched and teeth tight.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"…Hn." Sasuke grunted, un-interested in the rambunctious boy. With another look, Sasuke could tell he was about his age.

"Hmph. Stupid jerk." He huffed, crossing his arms and frowned at the charred wolf's body. "What the hell did you do to it?"

"Burned it."

The boy stared at it. "Damn."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He walked out of the forest, towards the large stone fence with a wooden roof-like structure over it that surrounded the large estate.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sasuke blinked, and glanced over his shoulder, only to see the boy in bright orange clothing running after him.

Sasuke turned and glared.

"What do you want."

"I wanna know your name!" The boy pointed at Sasuke.

"If you must know, it's Sasuke. Are you going to leave me alone now?"

"Sasuke, eh? From the Uchiha clan? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed, pounding one fist to his chest.

"The Uzumaki Clan must be quite weak, after your display." Sasuke sneered. He stopped, when he noticed Naruto's sad look.

Naruto clenched his fists. "I'm the only survivor of the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto looked away.

Sasuke scowled.

'Another one, huh.' He thought to himself. 'He's all alone, like me.'

**-O-X-O-X-**

The months passed, and Sasuke, with pure annoyance, had unwillingly allowed Naruto to stay with him, after days upon days of pestering from the boy. The two sparred daily, and Naruto had a large amount of chakra, mostly from the nine-tailed demon fox he could control slightly.

Only revealing itself if it's vessel was in dire need, the fox was strong and it's chakra immense. Naruto called it a complete pester and invasion of his mind.

One day, the two boys were clashing with each other on a particularly gloomy day. They were streaks of black and orange, only the clanging of metal could be heard, random shuriken landing in the trunks of tall, thick oak trees.

They both stopped suddenly, sensing something coming.

**-O-X-O-X-**

A boy with long brown hair walked into the town, his white eyes seemed to pierce through every person living there. From the moment he walked in, his royal stature, he was a strong demon, his aura overpowering. He was glaring, a frown apparent on his face. Women quickly shooed children inside, while the men watched from outside their doors, guarding them from him.

He glanced around a few times, un-interested. He then felt a large amount of chakra coming from the large estate at the top of the village.

He stood still for a while, before smirking. 'It appears I have company.' The boy stood, unnerved as Sasuke and Naruto came with an impossible god-like speed. Villagers ran for safety, one demon losing control was bad, but three? They couldn't risk another blow to the small fishing village.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked, bluntly. His blue eyes scrutinized the person standing in front of him.

"…Neji Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga Clan?" Naruto's voice was surprised, his face shocked. "Why are you here?"

"None of your business." Neji's voice was hard.

Naruto scowled. "Well sorry for asking."

"What is your business here?" Sasuke spoke, finally, and Neji looked at him.

"An Uchiha?" His voice hinted surprise. "I heard your entire clan was killed off by Itachi." Sasuke simply stared back impassive.

"You heard wrong, because I'm still here." Sasuke glared. Neji simply grunted. Naruto watched them both confused.

"Who are you?" Neji turned his attention to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the best demon out there!" Naruto grinned wildly, and Sasuke snorted.

"You wish." Neji scoffed at him as well.

Naruto fumed at the two. "Stop ganging up on me!"

"I've never heard of your name, are you part of an off-shooting Hyuuga branch?"

Neji's eyes hardened, and he glared at Naruto. Naruto shrunk back. He turned his head, scowling.

"I heard the Hyuuga heiress was a mortal." Sasuke said, bored.

"She was. And she's dead now, too." Sasuke turned, quirking an eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"How?" Naruto questioned.

"Her carriage was ambushed."

"Oh." Naruto replied. "How does that deal with you?"

Neji stared off in space. "They think I was the one behind it." He clenched and un-clenched his fists, "Stupid elders. They're all afraid I'll overpower them. Feh." Neji simply snorted and looked away.

"You should stay with us, we don't have anybody either." Naruto offered. Sasuke turned to him.

"Since when have you offered people places in my house?" Sasuke glared.

Naruto laughed nervously at the looks he was getting from Sasuke and Neji. His insides clenched.

'Hinata-chan…'

**-O-X-O-X-**

Neji will not know Tenten. It will be Neji and Naruto knowing Hinata, Tenten being someone that had been close to Hinata as a friend. Sasuke knew Sakura, obviously. Shikamaru will have known Ino, since they were best friends in the anime.

Meh, this was a pretty bad chapter. I'm just going through this slowly. The next chapter will be about Shikamaru and the boys.

Review, please?

Not altered too much, but it's going to be more explained and thorough. This was pretty hard to write without them becoming too… weird. Well, I'm sorry if I was off a bit on their characters, but it was pretty hard without making it sound stupid, lol!

Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.

Oh yes, and I will be co-writing a story (most likely) with EternalxBlackness! I'm very excited!


	3. Chapter Two: The Arrival Of Three

So, at the moment, my family is completely and totally royally pissing me off. So, I don't really care if I'm not allowed on the computer. Screw it, I'm typing up this chapter. I know I said Grave Of The Fireflies was first, but I couldn't figure out a good chapter, and I already had this one thought up of so… I had to type this one first. Sorry about that!

Title: The Demon In The Wishing Well

Chapter: 2

Ch. Title: The Arrival Of Three

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Lyrics/Quotes**

**-O-X-O-X-** Division Line

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-O-X-O-X-**

**Stand on the highest pavement of the stair--**

**Lean on a garden urn--**

**Weave, weave the sunlight in your hair--**

**Clasp your flowers to you with a pained surprise--**

**Fling them to the ground and turn**

**With a fugitive resentment in your eyes:**

**But weave, weave the sunlight in your hair.**

**-La Figlia Che Piange (The First Stanza) by T.S. Eliot**

**-O-X-O-X-**

_Naruto laughed nervously at the looks he was getting from Sasuke and Neji. His insides clenched._

_'Hinata-chan…'_

**-O-X-O-X-**

Neji sat against a tree, bored as he watched Naruto struggle to arise from the battle, as Sasuke stood, smug and cocky at his victory. Naruto grimaced at the flesh wounds, not deep enough to hit anything vital, but still blood trickled down his arms and face, legs and torso. His clothes were slightly ripped up, unlike Sasuke, who stood in all his glory, completely cut-free.

"Give it up, dobe." Sasuke snorted, watching him attempt to stand.

Naruto scoffed back, and stood, swaying slightly like a drunken man. "I'll never give up, Sasuke-teme!"

A sudden burst of energy seemed to revitalize Naruto, and the two charged at each other with fierce determination and will. Neither was willing to give up.

**-O-X-O-X-**

A bored young man walked through the forest, stance leisure and hands stuffed in his pockets. He walked along, glancing around every once in a while, in a subtle way, hiding his paranoia.

He was being followed, he was sure of it. Suddenly a large spike of chakra (1) appeared in his line of "vision," (2) and he ran towards it, curious as to what could have let off such a large burst of energy. He stopped on a branch, and looked at the scene below him.

Two boys stood there, before rushing in as streaks of orange and black, slashing and swinging at each other, the sound of clanging metal music and screams to his ears. The scream of death that was following him, but the familiar clanging of memories of him and his partner training. He shook his head slightly, trying to rid the memories, but in his fervor he the leaves rustled. Neji looked up and shot a kunai to where Shikamaru was.

Shikamaru dodged by moving his head slightly, and smirked at the boy with milky eyes and no pupil.

Neji scowled at him. Naruto and Sasuke had stopped to look up at him as well.

"Who're you!?" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke hit him on the head.

"Shut up, dobe." He said, annoyed. His eyes moved towards Shikamaru's falling figure, and Shikamaru landed with all the stealth and grace bestowed upon him.

"…" Naruto paused, and stood there quietly, but everybody could tell he was about to burst. There was a small silence, before Naruto yelled, again, "So, who exactly are you?"

Shikamaru eyed him lazily, and rolled his eyes. "My name is Shikamaru Nara."

"Of the Nara Clan." Neji deadpanned.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again. "No shit."

Neji glared fiercer, pissed with Shikamaru's attitude.

"So what do you want with us?" Shikamaru turned to Sasuke.

"Nothing, I just felt a large spike of chakra and came to see who it was." Naruto grinned, proud. He stuck his thumb out to his chest.

"That was me!" He said this with pride, grinning smugly as Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes.

"So who are all of you?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

Naruto bounced right in, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the best demon you'll ever meet! That's Sasuke-teme Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga!" He pointed enthusiastically, waving his other arm around.

"Stop calling me that." Sasuke growled angrily.

"Hn." Neji stated.

Sasuke blinked, moving his head towards a spot in the forest. Neji scowled, and Naruto grinned wildly. Shikamaru groaned.

"How troublesome."

Black shadows shot out of the bushes and trees, kunai and shuriken flying towards them all.

**-O-X-O-X-**

All around them were dead bodies in black cloaks, the Nara emblem on their backs. Kunai and shuriken were embedded in the trees and suddenly, all the bodies burst into ash, their remains floating off with the breeze. The four stood bored in the center of the flying ash, charred trunks and bushes scattered around them.

"Who were they?" Naruto asked, turning to Shikamaru.

"Demons sent after me." Shikamaru said, a hint of pain at the memories.

"Why?" This time Sasuke spoke, slightly interested in what Shikamaru had to say.

Neji turned to face Shikamaru. "I heard that the Nara Clan's friends, the Yamanaka Clan (3), their daughter was found killed in your bedroom."

Naruto stared at them all blankly. "When did you hear that?"

Shikamaru ignored him. "That's true. But I didn't kill her. Why would I have wanted to kill her?" Shikamaru seemed to be asking himself, more than Sasuke and Neji.

Naruto was persistent, "What, what? What happened? How did you find out, Neji?"

Neji gave Naruto and withering glare, and Naruto shrunk back. "Okay, never mind then."

Naruto paused. "That means you're like us!" He grinned cheerfully.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, "I see."

"You should stay with us!" Naruto cried out, getting up in Shikamaru's face, and Shikamaru smirked.

"How troublesome."

**-O-X-O-X-**

A man with silver hair and a headband over one of his eyes read a bright orange book as another man with brown hair and a scar on his face watched the boys fight from the bushes. It'd been weeks since they watched all the boys gather and form a tight family, although they were pretty sure their pride got in the way of saying or even thinking about it.

"Ne, Kakashi, don't you think we should talk to them? They're pretty strong for their age."

"They're from four famous demon clans, of course they are, Iruka." Kakashi drawled.

Sasuke heard something from the bush, and instead of aiming the kunai at Shikamaru; he shot it straight into the bush where Kakashi and Iruka sat. There was a small yelp, courtesy of Iruka.

Everybody stopped to stare at the two men that walked out from the bushes.

"…The hell? Who are you two?" Naruto asked, bluntly, large blue eyes curious.

Kakashi paid no attention to Naruto, and continued to read his book. Sasuke twitched slightly at this.

'Pervert.' They all thought at once.

Iruka sweatdropped at the annoyed aura the boys were giving off, and the looks they were giving them was starting to make him sweat.

"Ano… My name is Iruka…" He said, in a cautious way, eyeing their reactions. Shikamaru looked relaxed, but his eyes remained attentive. Sasuke and Neji didn't lose their cool, simply stared the two down. Naruto was bouncing enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

"And this is Kakashi." Iruka mad a hand motion towards Kakashi, who simply looked up with his eye and waved.

"Yo." Was all he spoke, before turning the page in his book.

"I'm Naruto Uzu—"

"Yeah, we already know who you all are." Kakashi retorted, cutting off Naruto. Naruto fumed angrily.

"We've been watching you boys for a while." Iruka interjected, as Kakashi eyed each and every one of the boys carefully.

"Sounds like you're stalking us." Shikamaru drawled.

Iruka simply ignored him, "Well, we were wondering if you boys needed some teachers…"

"On what?" Neji retorted, scoffing.

"You think you can control your chakra? You don't even know how to start." Kakashi said, harshly but with a firm voice.

They stared at the two for a little bit, the leaves scudding along the barren, over-used forest ground.

"Fine." Sasuke said, and the others gave curt nods.

Kakashi's eye crinkled, and they could tell he was smiling. "Good."

**-O-X-O-X-**

Argh. Now they have met Kakashi and Iruka! Next chapter I shall introduce the girls, again, reborn into the Meiji Era, which I shall explain now. This story takes place near the beginning of the Meiji Era, in the year 1868. The Meiji Era ends in 1912, and the girls are born in this Era during the 1908, 4 years before the Meiji Era ends. I know I said Feudal, but the Meiji Era makes more sense to me. Lol. Drop a review, please?

1) Yes, there is the mention of chakra. Chakra is their source of energy for their attacks. Woo hoo!

2) "Vision" as in, he sensed it. I just put vision because… I really don't know why. Lol.

3) Although it is a Clan, it's a small Clan of demons. Ino was a demon, not human. Of course, the girls are all humans when they are reborn.

Just though I'd straighten all that out!

Thanks for reading!! Sources are Ask (dot) com.


	4. Chapter Three: Rebirth

Oh my god, I'm so sorry for this stupidly late update! Agh, as I'm sure everyone knows, school is, once again, starting. Plus, my birthday is coming up. Yay!

Title: The Demon In The Wishing Well

Chapter: 3

Ch. Title: Rebirth

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Quotes/Lyrics**

**-O-X-O-X-** Division Line

Again, I'd like to apologize for such a late update!! I'm super, super duper sorry!

**-O-X-O-X-**

**-Afer Ventus by Enya.**

**-O-X-O-X-**

It seemed nothing had changed over the decades, as the boys didn't seem to grow closer, in fact, they seemed to hate each other more with every passing second. But the rare instances Kakashi and Iruka had seen, small signs of respect for another, or a helping hand up after a rough battle, they couldn't help but give a smile as the boys grew older, but appearing as the age of 20. Even though they were demons, girls still couldn't get enough of them.

They had to restrain Sasuke from burning them all alive, after they'd broken through the house walls, and in an attempt to keep strangers and unwanted things and visitors out, Shikamaru had set up a wide arrange of traps that only they knew the ways out of. Many bodies and years later, the females of the village of Konoha knew not to mess with them anymore.

**-O-X-O-X-**

The year was 1908, the end of the Meiji Era closely approaching. Sasuke and Neji flew at each other in a flurry of blinding, almost invisible color, striking at each other with weapons. They were forbidden to use chakra, as threatened by Kakashi, so they were simply sparring. It was a hot day as Naruto whined about the weather.

He soon quieted down, and only the clashing of metal could be heard. He sighed, pouting angrily, looking like a child for his old age. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

Naruto's ears perked up. "Ne, ne! I know! We should all go swimming!" Naruto suggested, puffing his chest out as if his idea was something nobody had ever thought of before.

Neji and Sasuke stopped, bruised, battered and sweating. They stared at Naruto passively, and Naruto's pride slowly faded away as he stared sheepishly at the two.

"Well… it's so hot out!" Naruto wailed, unhappy with the sun. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the tall tree that was currently shading him from the evil sun.

Kakashi shrugged. "Why don't you all go, it's been a hot day and you've been sparring since dawn." He tucked his book safely away and leaned off the tree he was standing against before.

Sasuke and Neji simultaneously grunted, before glaring at each other with renewed hate. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Just go." He said, a threat clearly implied with his tone. Shikamaru sighed, before uncrossing his arms. Naruto cheered, and the four walked further into the forest before they reached a lake, it's water clear and a cliff with a waterfall cascading down it into the water, rippling and disrupting the appearance of slick rocks under the water. Naruto gleefully stripped down until he was in a simple pair of cloth shorts and jumped in, splashing Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Sasuke twitched, while Shikamaru grumbled as Neji began to undress as well. All of them jumped in, the bandages on their arms sucking the water and making their arms feel a tad heavier than usual. Naruto swam around like a toad in the water, grinning his usual fox smile before deciding to use a water jutsu against Neji.

Unsuspecting, Neji turned only to get a mouthful of water in his face, as a dragon slammed him back against some rocks that surrounded the lake. Spitting the water out, his Byakugan activated and he glared angrily at Naruto. Sasuke watched from the other side of the lake, as Naruto and Neji went for it. Neji nimbly dodged an attack that hit Shikamaru instead. Pissed, Shikamaru himself decided to join, only hitting Sasuke with a water jutsu, and Sasuke had joined the water war as well. Kakashi sat on a rock, and for the umpteenth time, rolled his eyes.

'A swim at a lake turns into a full-blown war.' Kakashi thought wryly to himself, before digging his nose into his usual book.

**-O-X-O-X-**

"Get out, get out, get out!" A woman with thick black hair cried, as she shooed the men out of the bedroom, screaming filling the entire household. The screams were endless, as a woman with long, red hair was settled on a futon, clutching her belly.

"But I'm her husband!" A man with black hair said, frustrated, looking as though he wanted to pull his hair out or slap the doctor.

"Nobody comes in this room, except for the chambermaids and the women. Stay out!" The doctor fussed, before slamming the paper door in the men's face.

"Don't worry about it, Haruno!" A man with pale blonde hair said, slapping his back.

"Your wife's in there, too!" The man shot back, while another man remained passive at the sound of his wife's screams.

"You sound more stressed then the women in there." The man with pale eyes said, looking on at the door quite bored.

"Aren't you a little too relaxed?" The man named 'Haruno' snapped.

A little girl sat at one of the benches in the back, a small fuzz of brown hair on her head, her chocolate eyes watching them all. She had no parents, and was no more than a year old. The three men and their wives had been looking after her, after her parents were killed in a massive battle.

Another scream erupted from the room, followed by two more. After what seemed like hours that had slowly passed by and endless amounts of screaming and crying, they could all hear the sound of babies' cries from the room. (1)

They rushed in, the man with the blonde hair carrying the little girl with them.

**-O-X-O-X-**

The little girl with the brown fuzz of hair was named Tenten, and as they entered the room, the woman with pale red hair hung in wisps around her face, some sticking to her neck as the doctor smiled, almost smugly, and looked at the three families that were cooing over their daughters.

"Ironic how we all had the babies at the same time, don' t you think so, Sasaki?" The man with the blonde hair slapped at Sasaki's back. (2)

Sasaki rolled his eyes, as Tenten peered from behind his leg, holding onto his pants to keep her up. A small girl rested in Sasaki's wife's arms, wailing, a tuft of pink hair on her head. Tenten gurgled cheerfully, crawling over to the woman's arms, before grasping the little girl's hand. Her wails dimmed, as her bright green eyes stared into Tenten's chocolate eyes, before she gave a cheerful gurgle as well. As the two seemed to be locked in an engaging conversation of gurgles, Sasaki smiled.

"And what would you like to name her?" The doctor asked, watching them.

Sasaki smiled to his wife, and she stared out of the room, a hazy look in her eyes. They seemed to be dulling every second.

"Sakura…Sakura would be nice." She said, staring blankly at the pink petals that fell from the trees in the courtyard, the occasional petal falling and sliding across the wooden floors of the room. She handed Sasaki her daughter, and smiled warmly at Tenten who wouldn't leave Sakura's side.

'The spring of cherry blossoms…' She thought to herself, before drifting into a well-deserved sleep. (3)

**-O-X-O-X-**

Unlike Sakura, the man named 'Yamanaka's daughter remained quiet, her brilliant blue eyes smiling as she pulled her mother's hair. She laughed, and cooed while tickling her child's belly.

He smiled at her, watching their daughter play as a swelling of pride settled in his stomach.

His wife smiled brightly up at him. "I already know what I want to name her."

He looked surprised, but laughed. That was just like her, always taking charge.

"Well?" The two looked with surprise at the doctor who was standing impatiently behind them. She rolled her eyes, unable to suppress a cheerful grin at them.

"Ino! Ino Yamanaka…" The wife yawned, before handing her daughter to her husband, falling into a deep slumber filled with nothing but blackness.

**-O-X-O-X-**

After a quick naming from the Hyuuga's, their daughter with her dark blue hair that seemed black, named Hinata, the husbands left their wives to sleep, as the children were taken away, Tenten with them after they'd attempted to rip her apart from Sakura, which only resulted in massive headaches as both girls wailed loudly, screeching at the top of their lungs. (4)

The children were taken away, and the husbands left to tend to their wives, as the day dragged on.

**-O-X-O-X-** **(5)**

They were in the water; no more than five minutes when they felt something course through them. It was like lightning, striking their insides and making them curl as the air was knocked out of them. They were panting from the force of the blow, an invisible shock and punch to the gut.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at them. "What's wrong?"

The boys exchanged glances. They didn't know. Kakashi couldn't help but look at them confused, as Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru sat in the cool water, the sun beating down on their heads and bodies.

Sasuke stared up, squinting before looking away from the brilliant sun, thinking to himself what that feeling was, uncurling in the pit of his stomach before curling back up into a tight ball of energy that seemed to want to blow up somehow, through something, and he could tell that everyone else was thinking the same thing. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself from the rock he had been leaning on, watching the others' expressions.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto demanded, as if expecting an answer from the three standing, waist deep in the water, across from him.

Kakashi stared on, confused.

**-O-X-O-X-**

Stupid, confusing chapter, I know!

(1) Ironically, although the girls didn't know each other in they're past lives, they all know each other now and were born, again, ironically, in the same room at the same time. Yes, I know. Stupid. But, it just adds to the fact that they're all really close and, so yeah.

(2) I don't know any of the parent's names! So I made up one for Sakura's parents and kind of stopped there. I didn't even mention Hinata's father's name.

(3) No, she's not dead. And what I meant by 'the spring of cherry blossoms' is that Sakura's last name means 'spring field' while her first name means 'cherry blossoms' which basically literally translates to 'the spring of cherry blossoms.'

(4) Since Tenten doesn't know anyone from the group of the boys, both Neji and Naruto's relations both go to Hinata, I wanted Tenten to have a special relationship with Sakura. Tenten lives in an orphanage, but she usually stays with the Haruno's after this birth.

(5) This was taking place during the births, after the girls were born something told them they were but they didn't know what it was.

Thanks again for reading and I'm sorry for this horrible update. The next chapter will be about Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata meeting up with Tsunade and moving to the village of Konoha.

**NOTE: Grave Of The Fireflies has been put on hold. I will continue it as soon as this story is done.**


	5. Chapter Four: Tsunade

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so grateful for them! And yes, I will be updating more now, even though school is starting. I'm really only focusing on this fic and my KCK fic, so yeah… Thanks again for the reviews! So I'm updating today on my birthday, but heck, I have nothing better to do but to update!

(Chocolate Cookies rain on reviewers)

Title: The Demon In The Wishing Well

Chapter: 4

Ch. Title: Tsunade

Disclaimer: I own nothing… (Tear)

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Quotes/Lyrics**

* * *

Enjoy! By the way, I don't know about you guys, but I absolutely LOVED the movie RENT. It was definitely one of my favorites, and I seriously was wailing (quietly, albeit) when I was watching it on my laptop at my dad's work. Lol!

I also noticed the lyrics on my last chapter didn't appear, so… Oh well. If these ones don't appear either, oops…?

**

* * *

**

**- "Seasons Of Love" From RENT**

* * *

A few years passed, and the girls at this age were 6, and in Tenten's case, 7. They ran at a pace so that they were a simple blur, through the trees, their leaves shaking as the only trace of someone had been there. Ino's father ran behind them to make sure none of them fell behind or were led in the wrong direction. Tenten lead the way, and they ran through the canopies of trees, the leaves shaking, leaving the only trace that they had been there.

They saw the large gate of Konoha village appear in the midst of their vision, it's large symbol on the front of the door. They stopped abruptly in front of the gate, a look of awe on their faces as they moved up to take in the full height of the gate. Ino's father grinned at their expressions, and after being inspected by some guards, they were led into the village. They looked around, noticing people watching them in their torn kimonos, their kimonos appearing ripped at mid-thigh length, their sleeves extending further than their hands. They blinked at the stares they were getting, before Ino's father shooed them. It seemed as though a large crowd had started following them, and the girl's were slightly disturbed as to why they were following them around.

Sakura blinked, and saw a familiar face to greet them.

"Auntie Tsunade!" She cried, and a flash of pink tackled the blonde woman, attaching herself to Tsunade's legs. The villagers looked confused, as Tsunade laughed.

"Hi, Tsunade-sama!" Ino greeted, and Hinata pushed her fingers together, shyly, and muttered a small greeting. Tenten, gazing up at her only idol, greeted her cheerfully.

Prying Sakura off her legs, she bent down to their height; hand still on Sakura's coral head. "Are you read for training?"

"Hai!" The girls chorused, as Ino's father grinned at them. He pat his daughter's head.

"That's my girl." Ino grinned toothily up at him, and he looked at Tsunade. "I'll be leaving now, so I trust you'll take good care of them?"

"Of course." Tonton oinked behind them, and Sakura squealed, picking the small pig up in her arms. Shizune stood a little behind them, smiling and waving as Ino's father sped off.

"Well then, I'm sure you had a tough way here…" But before Tsunade could finish her sentence, Tenten cried out.

"We'd like to start training now!" Her hair was a mess, strands poking out of her buns randomly, chocolate eyes determined. The rest of the girls, all silliness gone, had serious faces and nodded firmly. Their kimonos were frayed and ripped in random places, their holsters completely visible to the rest of the world. Tsunade blinked, but smiled widely.

"Come along then." And she walked the opposite way towards the Tower, and it seemed, straight towards the Uchiha manor.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since their training, Sakura becoming her Aunt's apprentice, learning medical healing and how to better hone her chakra molding capabilities. Although Ino had completely mastered her kekkai genkai, there was further development needed to start the next stage. Hinata had trouble doing some of the more advanced Hyuuga techniques; she was too timid to attack Sakura whenever they sparred. Tenten had mastered her weaponry with ease, but her Soshoryu (1) was shaky.

The girls were training in a forest, Ino and Tenten sparring to hone their weak points. Sakura and Hinata sat off to the side, eating their lunches they had packed earlier. Sakura yawned; stretching luxuriously under the shade the tree was giving them. Hinata smiled, blush adorning her cheeks as they sat and listened to the familiar clangs of metal. To a normal human, the two girls would have been a blur, but Sakura and Hinata could clearly see their battle without any trouble at all.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, why do you think it's so hot out here?" Sakura wiped her brow, frowning before beginning to fan herself. Tenten and Ino had stopped, and were panting on the ground, laying face down in the soft grass.

"I… won't…. lose…" Ino spoke between breaths, hair matted against her neck as her small, short form lay on the ground completely exhausted.

"Just… give it… up…. Yamanaka…" Tenten was breathing heavily, her breath coming out in short pants as she laid there, her hair sticking up while some of it stuck to her forehead.

Hinata giggled and Sakura laughed at the two, as they got up and sat under the shade, eating their own sandwiches and drinking water from their separate canteens.

"So now that the training is over with, what are we supposed to do now?" Tenten asked, swallowing the rest of her food. It was like every other day after training, the small girls had nothing to do after, and they managed to stay bored out of their minds. They sat there, thinking.

"… Well, don't look at me. I just want to sleep." Ino sighed, plopping back in the cool shade.

"Hm, that doesn't sound so bad…" Tenten yawned before dozing off against the tree. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, blinking a few times, before shrugging and deciding to join the girl's in their afternoon nap.

* * *

The girls didn't stir, although in their sleep they could sense approaching chakra signals, and although they didn't 'know' them, they felt a familiar twinge in their souls, but continued to sleep quietly, tucked close together. Passing overhead were Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. They passed above the girl's quietly, not paying any attention to them.

Naruto blinked, before looking down at the little girls. Even as he ran ahead, he still looked back at the little girl with her dark hair, falling and framing her pale eyes that were hidden behind her lids. He continued to stare at her, running ahead at a fast pace before he ultimately hit a tree. The other three stopped, and looked at Naruto with odd expressions on their faces.

Naruto fell out of the tree with a thud, landing quite a gap away from the four slumbering girls.

"Oi, dobe, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked impatiently, crossing his arms while Neji stared at him impassively. Shikamaru stood in a lazy stance on the branch, rolling his eyes before turning his face towards the clouds.

"Um… Nothing, I guess." Naruto said, unsure of himself.

"Well let's go then." Neji said, before the three started running off without Naruto. Naruto blinked, taking one glance behind him again, before running off.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and the sky was slowly turning an orange pink color, as the girls finally woke up. Jumping up, Sakura yawned and stretched, purring like a cat. Tenten stretched her arms, before moving her bangs out of her face. Ino rolled over, on the ground, not bothering to get up. Hinata stood by them, smiling and giggling at Ino's lazy groan.

"C'mon, Ino-pig! Get up!" Sakura nudged Ino's side with her foot, and although Ino jumped at the poke of her ticklish spot, she adamantly refused to wake up and simply pushed Sakura's foot away.

Peeved, Sakura twitched slightly. "Should we just leave her here?" Sakura suggested, hope filling her voice. Tenten looked at her skeptically. Sakura's shoulders slumped. "It was worth a try…"

"How to wake her…" Tenten pondered, finger on her chin. Hinata looked at her face, before pinching Ino's nose and putting her hand over her mouth. It took a few seconds, but Ino soon squealed into Hinata's hand and jumped up, panting for air.

"…Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, Hinata. But I got to say, you're a genius!" Sakura cooed, before snickering at Ino's face.

"I think my life just flashed before my eyes." Ino said, her face a funny cross between serious and preventing herself from laughing.

"Let's just go, before Shizune sends the entire village to search for us." Sakura said, and the four sped off.

"…Did you guys feel anything while we were sleeping?" Tenten blinked, turning to Sakura. Ino and Hinata stayed quiet, but Tenten blinked confused. Sakura gave a little laugh, before waving it off as her imagination. By the time they had gotten to their temporary home, Shizune was in near hysterics, wondering where they had been. Tsunade simply pat her shoulder, leading a hysterical Shizune away, cooing, "They know what they're doing…" over and over again, Tonton following aimlessly, oinking every few seconds, as if to agree with Tsunade.

The four just stared at their retreating backs with odd expressions on their faces.

* * *

It had already been a few months into their stay, and summer quickly faded into fall. The leaves of all the trees were turning into the color of the sky, their flaming reds and dull oranges framing and earthy glow around the village. The four girls walked around the village, waving to random people every once in a while.

Everybody there had been very kind, even with their odd greeting of stares. Cheerfully skipping along, Ino and Sakura suddenly had full, blown-out war of who could skip the fastest. Hinata and Tenten resulted in running after them, trying to keep up, crying out for them to stop, as dust flew into their eyes. After a while, an exhausted Ino and Sakura lay on the dirt road, a few villagers smiling and laughing at the two competitive rivals.

Tenten and Hinata did not find running after, getting dust all over them and in them, funny. After a loud bickering match and Tenten screaming at them to shut their traps, they continued on their way towards the restaurant, dusty, but happy. They sat down at Ichiraku Ramen, Ayame looking at them oddly. She handed them their food, and they chatted about random things, until they landed on something Sakura had muttered under her breath about.

"What was that, Forehead Girl?" Ino said, through mouthfuls of noodles.

"Um, nothing…?" The three stared at her, unconvinced, while Sakura simply sweat dropped, her voice betraying her and sounding unconvinced as well.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! You can tell us anything!" Tenten piped up.

"J-just tell us, S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata pressed timidly.

"Okay, okay…" Sakura sighed. "Tenten, you're definitely going to love this." Tenten's eyes lit up. Sakura took in a deep breath, as if she was about to tell a long, life story. "Well, I kind of was messing around with some illusion jutsus, when one rebounded and kind of… revealed a hidden room to me…?" Ino blinked, and leaned in.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Ino said slyly, grinning evilly. Sakura stared at her, sweat dropping.

"Well… I swear I didn't mean to, but…"

"You looked in!" Ino said, almost accusingly but was grinning wider with every passing second.

"Well, yeah, and it was an arsenal of the finest weapons ever…!" Sakura laughed at the look in Tenten's eyes.

"…You should take us to see this room." Tenten deadpanned, and Ino nodded earnestly. Hinata smiled shyly, but she too was interested in this.

Sakura looked insulted. "What!? And then get slaughtered by Auntie Tsunade?!"

The three shifted uncomfortably. They'd forgotten about that little detail.

"Besides, I don't even know how I got it to reveal itself to me." Sakura grinned sheepishly.

The other's groaned at her.

* * *

After they'd arrived home, before dusk, at the demand of Shizune, they sauntered towards their rooms and flopped onto their futons.

They were sleeping when something passed their window. Naruto stopped, looking in the window. It was the same girls from that that one day!! He stared at them, and noticed the little girl sleeping by the window was the same one he'd seen, and something familiar twisted in his gut.

He couldn't figure out what was so familiar about her face, but turned again and ran back to the Uchiha manor. He forgot all about the traps, and ultimately ended up running into a few, before a series of kunai had pinned him to a house. He twitched, trying to get out, but some supportive chakra strings held him in place as well. A loud poof and Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Help meee!" Naruto wailed, as Kakashi lazily read his Icha Icha Paradise. "Kakashi-sensei, why are you looking at me like that?" Kakashi turned around, and Naruto cried frantically, "No, Kakashi-sensei, where are you going?" Kakashi turned around, and Naruto could clearly see the evil smirk behind that mask. A loud poof, and he was gone. Stunned for a moment, Naruto blinked.

"Kakashi-sensei! No, why did you leave meee!" Naruto wailed, and an irritated Shikamaru appeared in front of him with a poof.

"…How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, before cutting the trap and planting more.

"Thanks, Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned cheerfully.

"Why didn't you just think of using a jutsu to get back into the house?" Shikamaru deadpanned, and Naruto stared at him blankly. Shikamaru twitched. "Never mind I asked."

And the two were gone in a puff of white smoke.

* * *

It'd been years since they'd first arrived in Konoha village, and the girls were now the ages of 13 and 14. Tsunade and Shizune stood in front of the villagers, Shizune weeping terribly as the girls' sweatdropped. Tonton oinked sadly, and the Sakura gave Tonton a hug.

Their bags packed, the villagers waved them goodbye as the four left their home away from home. The villagers waved, and the girls stared from afar as the large gates of Konoha closed. Sakura gave a little sigh.

"I'm going to miss that place…"

"I know what you mea…" Tenten agreed, looking at Sakura and nodding her head.

"Well, we'd better head home, we've already finished our training." Ino shrugged, and Hinata led the way back to their home.

* * *

Alrighty then! Chapter 4 is finished! The next chapter will be about the four's arrival to the village 6 years later. They will then meet the guys again, well, the first time when they're actually awake.

To answer another reviewer's question, yes, I will be re-enacting the entire, 'trapped manor' chapter. Except it will have a different chapter title.

…So I guess I'll just give a little preview after I explain a few things…

(1) Twin Rising Dragons, I like Soshoryu better because why type 'Twin Rising Dragons' over and over again when we can compact it all into one little word?

_**Chapter 5 Preview:**_

_**Tsunade's eyes darkened. "Don't go near them, girls. They're demons, and you never want to mess with that kind of darkness."**_

"_**Let's just go in, just for a peek?"**_

'_**This feeling…' She thought, as the ball uncurled in her stomach. 'His name… it's so familiar…'**_

_**And all around them, the four could feel the darkness engulfing them completely.**_

_**Neji stared impassively at the brown girl's face; her entire being was pulling him magnetically, her soul singing for his.**_

So… Have fun guessing what the next chapter's about?


	6. Chapter Five: House Of Flying Daggers

Thank you for all of your reviews! And to explain to a reviewer, the boys only appear to be in their early 20s. In reality, since they all aren't human (demons, remember?) their actual age is, at the moment, unknown to myself as well. I'm too lazy to do the math, heh…

The story takes place in 1868, but that's when Sasuke and Sakura and the rest were 6 back then, before Sakura's death. Neji and Tenten on the other hand, were 7. The girls die, only to be reborn in 1908, and continue aging until they are 13 and 14, in the year 1921, after the end of the Meiji Era. The guys just look like they're in there 20s; because of the fact they're demons.

Sorry I can't get the exact age, since my brain is totally fried at the moment. All you really need to know is that they look like they're 20. Lol. They're probably around in there 50s, maybe?

Title: The Demon In The Wishing Well

Chapter: 5

Ch. Title: House Of Flying Daggers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Quotes/Lyrics**

Since the lyrics aren't working, obviously, I won't be using them anymore.

* * *

It was a blur of colors, red, pink, purple, and beige, and these blurs ran through the strong tops of the apple-green trees, their footsteps echoing loudly in the forest. The sky was a bright blue, only the occasional odd cloud, but nonetheless, it was a beautiful day. The air seemed cleaner, the flowers smelled sweeter, and the large manor sitting atop the hill in Konoha village seemed to dampen everybody's day. The four blurs stopped abruptly at the gate of Konoha village.

"Ah, it's so good to be back!" Sakura stretched, grinning happily. Now officially 21, and 22, they'd come back at the request of Sakura's Aunt, Tsunade. After the death of their parents, Tsunade thought it would be good for the girls to come back and do a little relaxing in Konoha.

"I-it's such a relief to see t-the gate…" Shy Hinata's stuttering had begun to clear up since the death of her parents, but most of the Hyuuga family had been wiped out by now, after the downfall of their human heiress long ago. Hinata's sister, Hanabi, had decided to stay back, not wanting to leave her parent's graves.

"I hope Hanabi will be alright…" Ino said, distractedly.

"She'll be fine!" Tenten replied cheerfully.

The large gates began to open, squeaking as if in protest, allowing the girl's to enter. They'd taken only a few belongings, important things including weapons and scrolls, but small pieces of jewelry, money of course, and a few changes of clothes. Nothing too special, as Tsunade had already accumulated enough things at the house Sakura's parents had left her.

"Welcome, girls!" Tsunade smiled with warmth, her appearance having not changed during the years.

"Auntie Tsunade!" Sakura squealed, as if she were the 6-year-old child again, before tackling her Aunt with a strength matching Tsunade's.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama!" The other three chorused.

"Right, right. Well, I'm sure you girls must be tired, so I want you to relax these next few months, alright?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"

Sakura noticed the large manor. As a child training, it hadn't seemed to bother her before, but she felt a twinge of emotion she couldn't understand, just from looking at the dark mansion.

"Auntie Tsunade, who lives up there?" She pointed in the direction of the manor, and Tsunade's eyes darkened considerably, the light atmosphere growing tensed.

"Don't go near that house, girls. The men who live there, they're demons and you never want to mess with that kind of darkness."

Tenten blinked, curiosity piqued, and Ino could slowly feel something forming in her head. Hinata's eyes seemed to be glued to the manor, that small ache she'd felt all those years ago in the field, come back again.

"Alright, Auntie Tsunade." Sakura said, before dragging the three girls away. Tsunade watched them, a look on her face that of which no one could understand. Shizune stood beside her, Tonton oinking cutely.

"Something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune inquired, trying to understand the expression on her face.

"Nothing, really…" Tsunade trailed off.

* * *

Only a few days had passed by, uneventfully, and the girls sat in the courtyard of the large mansion Sakura's parents had left for her.

Sakura lay on her back; in a kimono similar to the one she'd worn when she'd first come to the village. They all were in them, bringing back a small sense of nostalgia.

Tenten shot her kunai and shuriken at a wooden dummy. The dull thunk of metal hitting wood was all that could be heard, next to the sound of a small waterfall, a small koi pond situated at one side of the courtyard. Hinata was reading a book on Konoha's past, something Sakura had snagged for her at the Tower's massive library, in the private restricted section where they hid scrolls and books of Konoha's past, the part that was missing from the books and things sold to the public.

Ino on the other hand, looked as if she was about ready to smack her head against something hard in order to amuse herself. She gave a loud sigh, and Sakura lifted her head to glare at the blonde. Plopping her head back, Sakura stared at the passing clouds, wiping some sweat off her brow. The sun was unrelenting, and the heat was starting to get to her. She heard Ino give another sigh, and after a few second passed, another one.

Ino sighed, once again, before jumping up in frustration. "I can't take it anymore!"

Tenten looked at her, startled, and accidentally chucked one of her shuriken at one of the large plum trees by her. Hinata looked up from her book, about ready to flip a page. Sakura didn't spare a glance at the heated girl.

"I'm serious!" She cried, getting the attention of Sakura, "There's nothing to do!"

"It took you this long to figure it out?" Tenten remarked dryly, throwing another kunai at the wooden doll.

"…" Ino was silent for a moment, before a wide grin spread across her face. Sakura, the only one watching Ino's face, had a look of pure mortified horror on her face.

"Ino-pig… what exactly are you thinking…?" She asked cautiously, knowing something evil that was sure to get them killed, was brewing inside Ino's skull.

"Why don't we… go take a little peek at the haunted manor?" Ino pointed to the large mansion that was visible through the large trees lining the courtyard.

"…Why don't we not?" Sakura said, looking at Ino as if she was stupid.

"Aw, come on! Just for a peek?" Ino begged, hands clasped over her chest, as her eyes grew large and watery.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Ino-chan…" Hinata said quietly, still reading her book.

"Why not?" Ino protested.

"Other then the fact we'd be murdered in our beds by Tsunade-sama." Tenten snorted. "Do you really need another reason?"

Ino was quiet. "Aw, please! A peek won't kill us, right?"

Sakura stared at her, and she knew the boredom was getting to her head. "Fine, why not? Might as well live on the edge for a little bit."

Hinata and Tenten looked at Sakura in shock. Tenten grinned.

"Well, I suppose so. It's not like a flurry of weapons is going to rain down on us if we step in, right?" She said wryly.

"That's your job, Tenten." Sakura said, grinning to her brown-haired friend.

Hinata sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go too."

Ino grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

They walked up the street, the looming mansion getting larger and larger in their eyes. The villagers paid no attention to them, except the few boys ogling their bodies. Ino rolled her eyes at this. They were getting closer, and they started climbing the winding path towards the gate of the large manor.

The aura the house gave off was giving the girls shivers, and a feeling of excitement coursed through their veins, as well as something they didn't notice, but was there, curling and uncurling in their gut.

The large gate of the manor was wooden, and the girls raised their heads to see the top. Nobody was there, or insight, and they felt nothing moving around. Hinata looked terrified, and Tenten shivered. Sakura took a deep breath in.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea…?" Sakura started, glancing at Ino.

"Of course!" She said, obliviously. Tenten's eye twitched at this.

"I don't think it is…" Tenten muttered. Ino just grinned at her.

"Of course it is!" She pushed the doors, but they wouldn't budge. "Dammit, help me Sakura." Sakura rolled her eyes, pushing open the doors with ease. Tenten snickered at this, and Hinata stifled laughs.

"You and your monster strength…" Ino mumbled under her breath, but stopped before staring with wide eyes at the path leading towards the main house.

The houses lining the path were splattered with blood, a few kunai lying about. The paper lanterns with a funny looking fan symbol on them were ripped, doors were broken and the remnants of ash that hadn't floated away yet, lay on the ground.

Hinata held a hand to her mouth, as Sakura gaped and Tenten blinked rapidly.

"What the hell happened here…?" Ino walked in slowly, disgusted at her surroundings. Sakura saw a glint of steel coming at Ino's head, and quickly tackled her to the ground, only setting off more traps.

"What was that for, Forehead Girl!?"

"Shut up, Ino-pig I just saved your life, now run!" Jumping in opposite directions, the girls dodged another rain of weapons.

Tenten and Hinata exchanged glances before running in after the two best friends, dodging random shuriken and chakra strings aimed at them.

"…The hell!? What's going on!?" Ino screeched, dodging a few kunai with tags on them, a large explosion leaving a ditch in the ground.

"We're stepping into multiple traps…" Hinata murmured, before giving a little yelp as kunai with chakra strings tied her to a house, another flurry coming to rain down on her. Tenten quickly picked up a few scattered kunai and, with precise accuracy, threw each one to intercept the ones about ready to pierce Hinata's body.

Another throw and Hinata was freed, jumping onto a roof.

"Thanks, Tenten-chan!" She was gasping, on her knees, and Sakura and Ino jumped over to join the two.

"I knew we should have brought our weapons!" Sakura cursed.

"Don't you usually have some, Tenten-chan?" Ino looked at Tenten curiously.

"I didn't think we'd many, so I only brought a few kunai…" She said sheepishly.

"Well you sure as hell were better prepared than us…" Sakura muttered darkly under her breath. They heard the slam of the gates closing, and their heads whipped in that direction. They didn't see the kunai coming at them from behind.

Sakura winced as a kunai pierced her skin, but the four dodged before anyone else could get hurt. Sakura felt the familiar flow of chakra as her hand glowed green as she healed the bleeding wound.

The four ran further up the path, jumping from rooftop to rooftop before they noticed tagged kunai and shuriken had stopped detonating behind them. Stopping, the four all met at the house closest to the mansion, and looked back. Sakura took a deep breath before jumping down onto the ground, closing her eyes as if she was waiting for something to suddenly jump out and slice her head off. When nothing happened, the other three assumed it was safe to jump down.

They stood in front of the large mansion's front doors, their dark mahogany wood taller and larger than the gates that stood guard at the front of the perimeter.

"I'm surprised you got this far." An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind them, and they all whipped their heads around so fast, it was surprising they hadn't gotten whiplash from it.

Behind them stood a man who looked no older than 21, his head like a pineapple and his stance bored. Although he looked lazy, he eyed the girls with a keen, alert eye. Ino blinked, looking at him, and when he made eye contact with her, she felt something course through her veins, hot and piercing her like needles, and she began trembling, doubling over in pain as Hinata, closest to her, caught her.

"Ino-pig, what's wrong!?" Sakura's alarmed, worried voice carried to Shikamaru's ears, and already shocked enough from the appearance of the girl, his eyes widened further.

"Ino…" He murmured, as Sakura continued to shake Ino's body.

Ino stood slightly, her arm slung over Hinata's shoulders, and she didn't dare make eye contact with Shikamaru again. Tenten glared at him.

"Hey, what'd you do to Ino!?" She yelled, glaring fiercely.

Shikamaru snorted, and a large poof, and five people had appeared in the smoke.

"What's going on, Shikamaru?"

Ino felt her insides clench, that small ball that had been there, blowing up in full force, curling and uncurling as she stared at the ground.

At this point, most of the girls were on their knees, except for Tenten, who simply looked and fussed at them with a feeling and look of helplessness.

'This feeling…' Ino thought, staring with wide eyes at the dirt underneath her, Tenten's voice far off somewhere else. 'His name… it's so familiar… Where have I heard it before?'

And before they knew it, the darkness had engulfed them completely, and they were gone.

Tenten gasped, as she saw her friend's fall to the floor, unconscious. She saw from the corner of her eye, one of the older men take a step forward. She quickly stepped in front of her friends, her eyes hard.

"Who the hell are you people!?"

The man with silver hair sighed, putting away his orange book. She blinked, noticing someone was missing, and she gasped when she felt an unfamiliar chakra signal behind her, but when she turned around, she felt a sharp pain in her neck, and the only thing she could think of was how much the person's eyes looked like Hinata's, before the darkness swallowed her as well.

* * *

"Take their bodies to the guest chambers." Iruka commanded. Picking up the bodies, Sasuke noticed the similarities in the girl's features, to the one he'd known so long ago.

He exchanged glances with Neji and Shikamaru, before glancing at Naruto, noticing his expression, something mixed of nostalgia, sadness, recognition, and shock.

"Oi, dobe." Sasuke's firm voice was the only thing that rang through the empty houses of the Uchiha manor.

"What do you want, Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto blinked, looking at him, his question coming out automatically.

"What's with the look on your face?" Shikamaru spoke first, and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Um…"

Neji raised an eyebrow, holding the girl he'd just knocked out, before his eyes realized at whom Naruto was holding.

"She looks like Hinata-sama."

Sasuke looked at him. Shikamaru looked curious, as did Kakashi and Iruka.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"The Hyuuga heiress that died."

Iruka sighed. "Just put them in the guest chambers."

* * *

Naruto sat in the large family room, Neji sitting at the window nook, staring out with a faraway look in his eyes. Shikamaru lay on one of the couches, and Sasuke leaned against a wall by the door. Kakashi and Iruka had entered, after inspecting if the girls were hurt or not.

"So, what's wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi inquired, staring with a scrutinizing eye at the blonde haired boy.

"Um, well, you see… It's a funny story…" Naruto squirmed under the stares he was getting, sweat dropping.

"Hurry up with it, dobe." Sasuke said impatiently.

"Remember that one day I crashed into the tree?"

"There are plenty of days like that." Shikamaru remarked dryly.

Naruto glared at him. "No, when we were out hunting for that wolf!"

"The one that stole your ramen?" Iruka blinked, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, that one!"

"Yes, you wouldn't leave us alone about going after it." Sasuke was impatient.

"Well, before I crashed into the trees, I thought I saw those four when they were a lot younger, sleeping under a tree…"

Iruka nodded, as if saying keep going.

"And that night, I saw the girl through the tree when we passed that really big house near the edge of the gate." Naruto nodded.

The others blinked at Naruto.

"I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that Naruto knows something before you three, or the fact that he realized those girl's before you all did." Kakashi remarked, smirking at the glares he was getting.

* * *

Neji passed the room where the girl was staying, and something pulled him in. He stared down at the girl's face, her body curled up under the covers, and something was puling him magnetically towards her, he could feel it in his gut, and attempted to squash the feeling. He was drawn to her, an invisible force wanted to know more about her, and he realized then that her soul was singing for his.

* * *

Um, so yeah, this chapter is done now… I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Review, please? Help me hit that 100 mark!

Well, there's not much to say, but I guess I'll include another preview…

_**Chapter 6 Preview:**_

"_**What do you mean we can't leave!?"**_

"_**Do you remember anything?" She gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?"**_

_**She handed the book Sakura had given her, and opened it to a certain page. After reading it, their eyes widened considerably.**_

"_**If we manage to make it out of this alive, we'll just end up being slaughtered by Tsunade-sama when we get out." Tenten whispered fiercely in the dark.**_

_**And she felt so many emotions coursing through her body, as he moved closer to her, lips pressed firmly to hers…**_

Erm… Yeah!


	7. Chapter Six: Feelings Of A Memory

Wow, I was surprised at how many reviews I got. But thanks for helping me hit the 100-review mark!

**Sakura The Lover**, you're the 100th reviewer of this story!!!

(Chocolate and Plushies rain down on the reviewers) THANKS SO MUCH!!!!

And to answer a particular question, the girls are all in separate rooms, but after this chapter they decide they want to stay in the same room together.

Title: The Demon In The Wishing Well

Chapter: 6

Ch. Title: Feelings Of A Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

Enjoy! Can anybody else believe school has started? …Summer just went by way too fast…

* * *

Tenten groggily awoke, her eyes staying close but the slight spike in her chakra clearly said that she was awake. Her eyelids were heavy, and she couldn't open her eyes, as she sensed nothing in the room. She opened her eyes, which was a feat in itself, and she blearily looked around the room, moving her body out of the futon. She rolled out, from under the covers, and attempted to stand, but her shaky legs couldn't hold up her body weight.

"What the hell…" She rubbed her sore bottom, and attempted to stand once again. For some odd reason, her body was sore and felt heavy, and as soon as she was up, took a step forward she tripped and fell back onto the wooden floor with an 'oomph.'

"Heey, you're awake!!" Snapping her head upwards, she saw a boy with blonde hair standing at the door, pointing with a look of awe on his face. Recognition dawned on her face, and she pointed angrily at him.

"You!" Naruto blinked confused, but looked behind him and behold, Neji was standing there. He turned back to the girl who sat on the floor, a full force death glare pointed at Neji. He sweat dropped. "Where the hell are my friends?" The brown-haired girl demanded, hair still (miraculously) up in buns.

"In the other rooms—" Naruto pointed out, thumb jabbing down the hallway. And with a speed and will Tenten didn't know she had, she bolted past Naruto, pushing him down in the process and down the hallway.

* * *

Sakura surveyed her surroundings, before getting up and out of the futon. She walked over to the door, opening it just a crack. She was suddenly blown back when Tenten came running in with a speed Sakura knew she had.

Tenten slammed the door.

"God, how the hell are we ever going to get out of here?" She hissed more to herself, as her ear pressed up against the door. She strained to hear Naruto's footsteps pass, and when she did she sighed with relief, before collapsing onto the floor, her sore body had exerted too much energy.

"Tenten-chan, are you alright?" Sakura said, worry evident in her voice as she helped Tenten to the bed.

"…Tenten-chan, do you know where everyone else is?"

"Across the hall and to your left." Tenten said, sighing tiredly.

"We'd better get them and try to get out…"

Sakura quickly got up, and Tenten eyed her wearily.

"Just hurry and get them in here, without anybody noticing."

* * *

Hinata and Ino sat with each other, Hinata having sneaked out. They sat on the futon, as Ino panted slightly, her head pounding. Hinata opened the sliding doors slightly, peering out, and was startled when she saw Sakura coming over, and she opened the door all the way, as Sakura came barreling in.

"Let's go to my room." Sakura's curt statement had Ino staring at her foggily, with an odd expression of pain and curiosity on her face. Hinata nodded, before the two helped Ino up, who's head was pounding so badly she gave a little yelp of pain as they moved her silently.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune walked down to Sakura's home, Tonton close behind. Shizune held some bentos in her arms, and the three walked up to Sakura's doorstep. She knocked politely, sliding the unlocked doors open slightly, peering in and calling out.

"Sakura? Sakura-chan?"

Confused, Tsunade frowned as Shizune carefully plopped the bentos down, Tonton sniffing them appreciatively. Shizune looked up at Tsunade, who looked to and fro for any sign of the four girls.

"Tenten? Ino?"

Shizune could feel something bubbling in the pit of her stomach, as worry broke out between the two of them and they raced through the large house, slamming open every door and peering through every window, no nook or cranny left unchecked.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried, as Tsunade stared down at the koi pond, the waterfall splashing and disrupting the fish. Tsunade continued to stare down, despair written across her face.

"Did you find them…?" Tsunade knew it was pointless to ask, but she had to.

Shizune looked at her, and shook her head slowly. Tsunade grit her teeth.

"Where do you think they could be?" Shizune stared at Tsunade, her high-pitched voice in hysterics.

Tsunade looked up, and past the trees that sat in front of the large, high wall that separated their house from the streets of Konoha village, and peered straight at the large, dank Uchiha manor.

"They couldn't be…" She mumbled, before looking back down at the koi pond.

'Where are you?'

* * *

"We're never going to get out." Ino said, desolation in her voice.

After thinking up of multiple plans that had ultimately lead them back to square one, they sat there, hopelessness written all over their faces.

"Let's see…" Tenten murmured, "This place is completely booby-trapped, we've obviously been drained of most of our chakra…"

"The reason why we're so tired, then?" Hinata whispered curiously.

"Yep." Sakura nodded.

"And two of us are basically crippled…"

"I'm not crippled!" Ino cried, wincing at her own loud voice.

"Quiet, Ino-pig!" Sakura hissed.

"Sorry…"

"Well, you can barely walk because of your migraine, and I can't move because I'm practically paralyzed! It basically makes us crippled." Tenten remarked dryly.

Ino grumbled unhappily.

"Plus, this place is guarded with 6 over-sensitive, super smart, demons."

"Yes, but they're cute demons." Ino grinned, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to get out or not?" Tenten asked, sighing loudly after.

Hinata had been fidgeting a considerable amount since they'd arrived, holding the book Sakura had gotten for her tightly to her chest.

Sakura glanced at Hinata with worry. "Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" All attention was turned to Hinata, which caused her to fidget some more.

"W-well…" She handed the book Sakura had given to her, and opened it to a certain page. After reading the short passage, their eyes widened considerably.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as Neji sped along next to him. Suddenly Neji stopped and Naruto could only double take backwards, confused before crashing through a sliding door at the end of the hallway.

"Ow, dammit, Neji why'd you stop?!" Naruto demanded, clothes slightly torn from the broken wood ripping through them. He struggled to free his limbs and his clothes from the sharp points of the broken door, watching Neji with annoyance.

"…They're back there." Naruto blinked, before he finally decided to sense the area for the girl's barely visible chakra. Neji stared at Naruto's concentrating face, before Naruto's head snapped up to his, as Naruto blinked owlishly at Neji.

Neji could slowly feel a migraine coming on.

"…Well let's go then!" Naruto said cheerfully, before standing up and allowing the wooden beam that had caught on the neck of his orange shirt rip down. He blinked, before sighing loudly and taking off the un-repairable shirt. "Dammit, this was my favorite too…"

* * *

Sakura blinked, noting the fact that nobody had found them yet. Their chakra signatures were weak, but bunched together in one room, they should have been easy to find by now.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Naruto blinked, completely shirtless and Hinata turned a bright red. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. Then again…

"Found you!" Naruto sang, pointing rudely at them.

"Come with us." Neji inclined his head down the hall before walking off, the girls shrugging and following him as Naruto watched Hinata with sad eyes. Hinata blinked curiously at this, her face still resembling a tomato with hair.

* * *

The four sat down comfortably, facing Iruka and Kakashi, Neji and Naruto suddenly have disappeared, while Sasuke and Shikamaru had not bothered to even make an entrance. They stared with their poker faces, watching Iruka and Kakashi intently.

Ino noticed, with disgust, that Kakashi was reading a porn book.

'Dirty bastard.' She continued to direct evil thoughts to Kakashi as Hinata shyly stared down at her knees, Tenten's hands twitching as she ached for a piece of cool steel to sit on her fingers, while Sakura, the only focused one, watched Iruka and Kakashi with caution.

Iruka couldn't help but sweat drop at the odd behavior the girl's seemed to be emitting.

"So…" He started, and four pairs of glaring eyes were staring at his face. Slightly alarmed, he sweat dropped again before continuing. "I'm curious as to how you girls made it out alive, and who you're after."

Tenten gave him an odd look. "We're not after anybody."

It was Kakashi and Iruka's turn to stare at the girls owlishly. "You mean you're not rabid fan girls…?"

"Whom would they go after?" Ino snorted, before wincing at her headache.

Iruka and Kakashi were silent, still blinking at the girls owlishly.

"Stop staring at us like that." Tenten said impatiently, crossing her arms.

Kakashi was the first to snap out of it. "Well, in any case, I'm afraid we can't allow you to leave."

"What do you mean we can't leave!?" Everybody winced at Ino's voice, which had suddenly become two octaves higher and her tone was in hysterics. She was done and wanted to leave that hellhole that she'd, funnily, gotten everybody into.

"We could always just break out." Sakura pointed out coldly.

Iruka smiled cheerfully, "Now that's where you're wrong, because the other four demons living in this house will find you, and you don't want to know what happens next."

Sakura noted, quite bitterly, that he was right.

"Why can't we leave?" Hinata asked quietly.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out." Kakashi said, grinning under his mask like a mad man.

* * *

Sakura slowly closed the sliding doors, as Ino and Tenten slept, Hinata looking after them. She walked along the empty, quiet hallways, her footsteps reverberating all around her, her heart pounding fast. The dark manor gave her the creeps.

But as she turned the corner, she felt a chakra coming closer towards her, and she stopped, cautious until she recognized it as one of the demons.

'Ironic,' She thought wryly, 'How everything in that story worked out.'

She noticed, as she rounded the next corner, that the demon with dark black hair and onyx eyes stood against the wall, as if waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely, reminding to herself that this was where he lived.

He stayed silent, but only moved so he wasn't leaning against the wall, before staring into Sakura's brilliant green eyes. Sakura was captivated by the deep, rich color of his eyes, his dark eyes almost freezing her in place, and she couldn't help but notice that she was beginning to get a little dizzy.

"Don't you remember anything?"

She gave him a hazy, odd look.

"What do you mean?"

He suddenly grit his teeth, and looked away. Sakura blinked, snapping her eyes completely open. She stared at him, confusion written all over her face. He turned to her again, his fists clenched.

'How can I figure out whether or not…' He thought to himself, before something dawned on him. Quickly, he grabbed Sakura's arms, and she gave a small yelp of pain, before pressing his lips quickly to hers, giving her no room to argue.

And she felt so many emotions passing through her body, as he moved closer to her, his lips pressed tightly to hers.

Then suddenly, she could almost see something at the back of her head, it was fuzzy, and she couldn't tell what it was, but she could feel and smell the colors and touches and scents of everything around her, distinctly of flowers and she could hear the sound of a groaning boy, and the image of a wishing well. But her stomach was churning, her heart beating faster and faster, before she could take it no longer.

She quickly wretched away from Sasuke before turning and running down the hallway, away from a stunned Sasuke and, without knowing it, her past, and future.

* * *

They'd all settled down for bed, a flustered and confused Sakura coming opening and quickly closing the sliding door, face pink and her breathing ragged. Hinata stared at her curiously, but Sakura chose to ignore the look and lay down under the blanket on her futon, the night rapidly approaching.

Tenten stared at the ceiling, Hinata giving a small, sad sigh. Ino rolled around unhappily, fussing about her blanket before kicking it off, and getting it again.

"…I wonder what Tsunade-sama is doing." Hinata spoke quietly, as if fear someone would hear their private conversations, although she had a good reason for it.

"I hope we'll somehow be able to get out." Ino said irritably.

"Even if we do manage to make out of this alive, Ino-chan, Tsunade-sama will just slaughter us when we get out." Tenten whispered fiercely in the dark.

"We still need to get out." Ino argued, and Tenten sighed.

"…She's right, Tenten. Everything's too weird. I just want to get back to my house and spend the rest of our days like they used to, even if they're so boring we want to go suicidal." Sakura joked, and a small giggle came from the other girls.

"…At least we're not alone…" Hinata said, her voice tinted with sadness.

They were all silent for a moment, and Sakura turned, smiling at Hinata in the dark.

"But we're not, are we? We have each other."

And they soon slipped into a slumber, dreaming about fields of flowers and little girls, carriages and weapons, until they faded into something much darker.

* * *

Ooh. Intense. Lol not really, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

I enjoyed writing it, although I have to say it takes me a while to start and then finish a chapter.

My bunny was interfering as well; he kept licking my arm and trying to type you all a message. But he says 'hi'! Review, please?

By the way, I recommend the story, Learn To Fly by BokchoiBaboy! It's a simply amazing start of a story, and even though it's only one chapter and has just started, it's a MUST for NejiTen fans!

Go eyeball it, and BokchoiBaboy a review, because it's a really good start on what is sure to be an excellent story.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter Seven: Submerged

I'm so desperately, desperately sorry for this horrible, horribly late update! Really, I am! But my classes have cooped me up in my room at late hours of the night, and I was stuck at where I wanted to go next. But after listening to a bit of The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and drawing, EUREKA! I came up with this chapter!

HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I'M SORRY AGAIN FOR THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Title: The Demon In The Wishing Well

Chapter: 7

Ch. Title: Submerged

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies here.

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback/Lyrics/Dream Sequence_

* * *

_Softly we tremble tonight, picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight, I said I'd never leave you'll never change, I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life…_

* * *

_It was like being submerged in deep water, lukewarm thick water, where the density was so great that it felt she was sinking in gasoline, rather than water. It was thick and jelly like, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not rise to the top, to breathe again. Surprisingly, she realized, was that she could breath. Sakura desperately tried to swim to the top of the clear water, where she could see a clear light shining and illuminating crystalline lines that reached but could not penetrate the darkness she was slowly falling into…_

_Images flashed past her eyes, of a loving and caring family, torn apart from her, abuse and the feelings of first love and the gentle smell of blossoms in the spring, but pain filled all her senses, and she could feel nothing else. She could not feel her own limbs, and she wondered, as she slowly sunk lower and lower, her eyes closing as the dark and cold waters engulfed her, why she could not feel her own arms and legs…_

And so abruptly Sakura rose straight and rigid from her futon, cold sweat dripping down her cheeks and sticking her clothes to her neck, veins clearly visible on her neck, their bluish and reddish colors intertwining but never mixing. She panted, taking in deep breaths of the musty room's odor, as Ino, Tenten, and Hinata slept in an uncomfortable pain. Their faces were contorted, and it was clear that they were not having a walk in the park.

Sakura reached over to tap Ino on the shoulder, but suddenly a pain struck straight through her temple, and she winced, giving a small gasp from the twinge of hurt. She quickly grasped the side of her head, breathing heavily before she succumbed to the siren's calling of pain and dreams.

_Ino looked all around her; she was in a forest, at the edge of a beautiful field of flowers, their colors almost abnormally perfect. She smiled at how everything looked, it was beautiful, and she noted, that she was wearing a dress fit for royalty, a beautiful white carriage accented by sky blue, sitting behind her, her pure white horses a bit unnerved, her two helpers and driver standing, smiling politely in their old age as they watched the beautiful young girl gaze happily at the field of flowers. Ino felt like a young girl again, settling amongst the flowers that she wished could talk to her, plucking them gently and weaving the flowers and sunlight straight into a crown of colorful flowers. Ino smiled; wanting to feel such nostalgia again, began to step into the flowers._

_Suddenly, though, as soon as she had stepped in, the blue sky turned a brilliant dark red, the clouds floating rapidly and flowing all around angrily in black, the trees suddenly becoming bare and twisted, and she turned, only to find her carriage wrapped and held in place by vines, her horses slaughtered on the ground, bleeding from their necks as dark monstrous creatures slashed through and ate their bodies, the screams of her two helpers and driver, completely muffled in her ears._

_Her eyes were wide, and she looked down, seeing all the flowers die quickly in a ripple effect from her own feet from where she stood. She stared in terror, and turned again quickly, only to see a dark, misshapen creature flying through the air straight towards her, and she opened her mouth to scream…_

Ino screamed, waking both Tenten and Hinata, Sakura already awake, lay curled in pain under her futon covers.

"Ino-pig, w-what's wrong?" Sakura managed to ask, giving a sharp intake of breath as another wave of ache hit her head. She felt like a million bricks were being smashed against her head, each small piece that broke off ripping down her skin and leaving her raw and vulnerable. She hated the feeling of being vulnerable.

"I-Ino-chan…?" Hinata asked, tentative, seeing the look of pure terror and horror on her close friend's face.

"Oi, Ino! What's wrong?" Tenten walked over, forgetting her own dreams, shaking Ino lightly by the shoulders, and they all looked at her with alarm, as Ino began to cry, sobbing tears falling from her eyes, as the fear engulfed her entire being, and she could not breath, for her tears were choking up her throat and she quickly grasped Tenten, wailing, almost pathetically and childlike, into her chest, dampening Tenten's night gown and further alarming Sakura and Hinata.

Ignoring her own pain, Sakura gently put her hand on Ino's shoulder, Hinata coming over to hug and whisper words of comfort into her ear. They held each other close, as if letting go they would suddenly fall deeper into a nightmare.

"Ino-pig, what's wrong?" Sakura asked soothingly, like a doctor of her skill and experience would to a young child patient.

They only heard muffled voices, barely, as Ino managed to garrote a small answer out. She was terrified, and it shocked how scared she really was, more so to Ino herself than to her own friends. She gave a few, painful hiccups, sniffing into Ino's chest as she curled herself and felt the warmth of her friends' all around her, began to calm down. But her heart and soul were raging wildly, like the wild beast threatening to break free of its chains and burst through the cage.

"Ino-chan… did you have a nightmare…?" Tenten asked quietly, everybody looking up straight to her face, shocked at how accurate her questions were.

"Y-yes…" Ino gave another hiccup, her friends moving away and moving their own futons closer so they were all in a circle, facing each other, curled under their blankets as they sat by each other, locking eyes and souls, almost.

"What happened…?" Sakura cautiously chose her words, knowing Ino might break again with the simple induction of her nightmare.

"I…" Ino started, but shook her head.

"What w-was yours a-about, T-Tenten-chan?" Hinata questioned, and everyone turned around the girl, her hair down and resting gently upon her shoulders.

"…" Tenten was quiet, looking down, almost re-living her own dream.

_Laughter erupted from the young girl's throat, bubbling upwards and she doubled over in her own happiness. A small wolf pup licked her face, tickling her and tackling her down onto the soft, green grass. She pet the young, silver colored wolf, its fur soft but slightly coated in mud. Tenten, on the other hand, her face was splotched with dried mud and her legs and arms were coated in it, her clothes soiled from rolling around in the grass and mud puddles all day. She was already twelve, just reaching maturing age, but still could not act her age._

_"Tenten-chan, look what you did!" Her mother laughed, her accent visible from the rest of the village's voices mingling further away, slightly stifled._

_"Sorry, Mama!" Tenten giggled, and her mother ruffled her already mussed up hair, before quickly settling the young girl down and pulling out her buns, letting it fall to a bit shorter than mid back._

_"Now, why don't you two go wash up in the river?"_

_"Okay!" Tenten called to her silver colored friend, running down the hill and straight through the woods, hearing the flow of the river close to her. It fell to a waterfall into a medium sized hole, filling it and it continued to flow down further and deeper into the forest. She stopped; looking up at the cliff, seeing the sun shining brightly onto water, it's water clear and she could see the bottom to the rocks, noticing small and medium sized fish flicking their fins about, changing directions abruptly. Her wolf pup jumped straight into the water, splashing water all over Tenten and the mud becoming wet and sliding down her cheeks. She laughed playfully, pulling off her light yukata and pulling off some of her hidden weapons, before jumping into the water as well._

_"Come back!" She laughed, the wolf pup swimming further and further away. She abruptly looked up, hearing a carriage passing by. She saw a lavender carriage pass by, noticing a girl looking out the window sadly with beautiful, milky eyes. Tenten smiled cheerfully and waved, and the girl blushed, being caught, Tenten smiling as the carriage went further from her into the horizon._

_The day passed by slowly, as she with her wolf, playing until the light became dark. She ran off with her friend, a silver streak next to her, running further and straighter through the forest, quick and dodging random objects that appeared in the path._

_"W-wait!" She cried, tripping and falling. The sky was darkening, and Tenten was all alone. She wouldn't be afraid, though. Never. She held up her trusted kunai, navigating through the darkness quietly and slowly. She heard a twig crack from her left, and heard a curse, before somebody came up straight behind her and wrapped their dirty arms around her, hand over her mouth. She struggled to scream, the strong smell of sake on the man's body._

_"Little girls shouldn't be wandering in the forest alone…" He mumbled coyly in her ear, and she saw two other bulky, ugly men appear in her small range of eyesight._

_She quickly bit down on the man's hand, and he gave a livid yelp of pain, before grabbing Tenten's wrist and quickly breaking it with his large hand._

_She screamed in pain, and he threw her on the grown, her head hitting a branch, a small cut appearing and blood slowly seeping out of it. She maintained consciousness, but jabs of pain were hitting the back of her head, and tears were slowly forming in her eyes._

_Their hands explored her barely matured body, and she cried out in pain when they broke into her, delving further into her as they sweat in pleasure. She could feel the pain of it all, being only a virgin, her body feeling like it was being ripped apart slowly from inside out, crying out, defenseless with a broken wrist and three large men pinning her down._

_Suddenly a large black creature, with ragged cuts and bloody fur, attacked the men and ripping them apart, limb from limb, it's mouth bloody as the men screamed in agony, and Tenten could feel something strike her in the stomach, noticing that what was killing the men, was her very once small wolf pup, and he stood by their dead bodies, coughing a little blood up, before turning, eyes blood red, and walked over calmly, sniffing her body, and Tenten thought, for a moment, he was here to save her._

_His jaws quickly bit and ripped open her chest, going straight for the heart, and proceeded to rip out her innards and devour them on the spot._

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, as Hinata sighed loudly, trembling.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us Hinata…" Sakura strained, but Hinata shook her head violently. She felt it would be better to let it all out.

_Hinata stared out her window sadly, passing through a forest. She noticed a girl around her age, with brown hair, playing in the water with her wolf pup. She turned and smiled, waving at Hinata. Hinata blushed, caught. She wanted to stop, and join the girl in her afternoon fun, and never leave this forest, rather than go back to her confinement as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan._

_She hated it. She just wanted to leave. Her dear Hanabi, her younger sister, was still only a child, young, and unaware of how lucky she was, not having to lead this clan. But then again, in her father's eyes, she was positive he thought she was a failure. Maybe it would be best if Hanabi led the clan instead…_

_It was dark now, and she closed the curtains inside her lush carriage. She curled up under a blanket, lying down on the red, plush cushion lining the insides of her carriage. She was lonely, her helpers sitting on the back of the carriage, her things on top, and she could hear her driver whipping the horses lightly, to get them to continue moving on the rocky path. They were at the edge of a cliff now, making their way through the mountains._

_She was jerked forward, as her carriage abruptly stopped, and Hinata looked confused, and sat up quietly. She could hear nothing outside, and peeped out her window slightly, the people outside not noticing anything. They watched as her two female personal maids, were pulled quickly and thrown down onto the ground, greedy men ripping their clothes off, the leader commanding the driver to be killed. She could clearly hear the commands, and watched with wide horrified eyes, as blood splattered all over her window and the ground._

_She quickly dropped the curtain, curling up in a ball under her covers. Something suddenly attacked the carriage, and she looked outside, but wished she didn't. There were demons surrounding the side of her carriage, pushing it, in an attempt for it to flip over. She was crying now, and tried to open the door, but a demon was holding and pushing it shut. She ripped her curtains off with a strength she didn't know, and screamed, banging against the window, only to stop and noticed that all of them, their eyes, contrast to the dark, were brilliant, white eyes, similar to hers._

_And that was the last thing she saw, before she felt her carriage completely tip over, her stricken eyes staring into her clan's general of their own personal defense unit, as her things flew off and flew all about her carriage, before it smashed into spiky rocks against the crashing waves of the ocean, the pain ripping through Hinata's body as she was shredded from the piercing points of the rocks._

"What's causing all of this!?" Sakura demanded quietly, talking almost to herself.

They sat in a tensed silence; the sound of Ino's sniffling filling the room. Pain ate at their hearts and something else, which resided deep in their minds and souls.

"Oi! I heard someone scream!" Naruto's familiar muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Took you long enough!" Tenten screamed back, and they heard Naruto mumbling and shuffling off back to bed.

"I don't want to stay here anymore…" Hinata whispered, delicate tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

So, Tenten's death was slightly normal, as was Hinata's. We already know Sakura's death, and now you know a bit about Ino's! Sorry this chapter wasn't up to par, I'm exhausted… 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, please?

I'm sorry if this wasn't long enough, but I just had to use this stupid filler chapter to explain some, I guess.

Yeah. I guess.

I suppose.

Yeah.

…. I'll stop now.

… OH WAIT! FALL BREAK! OH YEAH! I will be updating during Fall Break, hopefully, but I'll be gone some of it. I'll be up in the mountains with my family and my friend's family, relaxing at a hot spring… (Sighs) Well, peace out y'all! (how lame was that?)

Is it just me, or are there a huge amount of mistakes in here? I might need a Beta Reader, or someone to proofread this, LOL! Because I'm blind. Hee hee.


	9. Chapter Eight: When The Sun Rises

(Authoress bangs head violently against table) OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! (Bows down and throws unspeakable amounts of money on reviewers)

I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites.

I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Demon In The Wishing Well!

Title: The Demon In The Wishing Well

Chapter: 8

Ch. Title: When The Sun Rises

Disclaimer: Nope don't own.

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback/Dream Sequence/Lyrics_

I decided at last minute this chapter will mostly revolve around developing Ino and Shikamaru's relationship… Oh my… (Pauses, sweatdrops, and then Authoress decides to walk away.)

* * *

There was a small sigh of relief, and a tiny uplift of tension as the sun began to peek from behind the horizon and illuminate the brilliant blue sky. It seemed that the sun had managed to chase a miniscule amount of the girls' fear away, but still left them quite hopeless as to how they were to escape. Ino sat on her futon, biting her lip to an even brighter red color than they already were. Sakura lay on her futon, staring straight up at the beige ceiling of their quarters. Hinata sniffed as Tenten wrapped her arm around her shoulders, whispering quiet comforts in her ear.

"So…" Ino started, gritting her teeth slightly at the inability to say anything important.

"I'm not leaving from this room." Sakura deadpanned, not even hearing Ino's quiet voice.

"I d-don't want to e-either…." Hinata nodded, taking deep breaths to calm her aching chest, where she could still practically feel the sharp, rocky spikes piercing her once again… and she shuddered, curling under her blanket.

"We're going to have to sometime." Tenten reasoned, being what seemed, the only sane one thinking about food and water. They had a master bath suite in their room, but none of the three girls' were too concerned about anything like that.

"Could you go for all of us?" Ino muttered, glancing out the window at the sunshine.

"Nope." Tenten said easily, and Sakura grinned, giggling a little.

"I'll go then." Ino sighed, facing the girls with tired eyes.

"…Is there something wrong, Ino? You wouldn't usually act like this." Sakura noted, almost jokingly but had managed to fail pathetically at it.

"Well… Hinata isn't fit to leave this room, she'd probably fall, Sakura you're still in pain from last night, and Tenten doesn't want to go so…"

"I'll go, I was kidding!" Tenten protested, but Ino shook her head smiling pleasantly.

"Please, whose going to watch Forehead girl? She might hit her giant forehead against something and knock herself out!" Ino joked, and the room was filled with a slight, light laughter.

"I suppose you're right… But we should only get things when we desperately need them. I wouldn't want to meet up with anybody out there…" Sakura noted with an air of seriousness, and the others nodded.

"Well, what shall we do until then?" Hinata questioned, having calmed down and stopped stuttering.

"Make fun of Forehead girl." Ino said, her face so serious that the others could have sworn she wasn't joking if they didn't know her so well.

"Yeah right, making fun of your weight is more fun Ino-pig!" Sakura screeched at the ceiling, not even bothering to turn to Ino but still giving a little huff as she pouted to her companion, the ceiling.

The room was filled with laughter again, as the sun rose to shine brightly and cheerfully in the sky.

* * *

Only a few hours had passed, but at this point Sakura was groaning from the headache she was experiencing. Her limbs were sore, and ached every time she moved. Her stomach was empty, and her throat raspy.

"I'm so damn hungry…" Sakura managed to moan out.

"Let's move her into the bath, the warm water will be better for her…"

"We have to heat up the water first…" Hinata noted, rushing into the adjoining master suite. She began to make a small fire underneath the large stone bath, (1) and quickly lifted a string that was attached to a wooden plank that kept water back. She filled it to the brim, and the water began to heat as the fire began to light even brighter, licking and reaching out from the small area that Hinata had used to stuff the wooden logs settled next to the bath and light.

"It's ready!" She yelled out, and both Tenten and Ino gently helped Sakura up, who winced in pain at the feeling of her tired arms and legs moving. After stripping of her ripped kimono, that Ino had thrown carelessly into the corner to wash later, and settled Sakura into the warm bath. She sighed with relief, laying her head against the cool stone in contrast to the sweltering heat of the water. Steam rose from the bath, and there were slight vents at the top of the ceiling for the room to air out.

"I'm going to find something to eat for you, Forehead girl. Don't die while I'm gone." Ino joked, but there was a underlying fear that if she left, Sakura really would be gone.

"I'll be fine, Ino-pig. Just don't eat all my food on the way back!" Sakura grinned, and Tenten, Hinata and Ino shuffled back into the other room. Hinata collapsed on her bed, sighing as she began to fall asleep. Ino waved to Tenten, before peering out their room slightly.

"I'm off!" Ino mouthed, closing the door quietly behind her. She looked about, her ripped kimono swaying against her mid-thighs. She moved quietly around the halls, peering past corners as if she were on a mission. At least, a mission to find the kitchen!

Ino's sharp blue eyes glanced from place to place, as she sped along the wooden halls, past random empty guest rooms and other confusing things. She blinked, and she could have sworn she smelt something coming from her left. She was running when she could see a large open wall to the outside, the sway of large willow trees against a small lake, tall grasses surrounding it in their perfect mint shade. She gasped audibly, before shaking her head and turning back to the direction she had been running in.

"So where are you going?" She heard a voice from the grass come. Ino almost shrieked when she thought the grass was talking to her, only to see the familiar boy from the mansion's entrance sit up from the grass. He glanced at her lazily, eyeing her outfit. Ino suddenly felt exposed, as if he could see directly into her soul. He muttered under his breath, before standing up.

"So?" He asked again, staring at her.

"Uh…" Ino was freaking out mentally, thinking the boy would do something crazy and sporadic, like eat her head off or something. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Ino, noting that she hadn't changed much since when they were kids.

"Just tell me where you're going, or is it that difficult?" Shikamaru deadpanned, and Ino turned a bright ruby color, gritting her teeth at him angrily.

"…The kitchen." She said, quite reluctantly. Shikamaru muttered his infamous line, and brushed past Ino, whom froze. She followed him after a few seconds, walking behind him cautiously. He stopped in front of a room abruptly, and Ino peered in. It was empty, she noticed, and Ino ran in, not giving much notice to Shikamaru. She was just glad she'd made it to the kitchen.

She dug around; looking for something Sakura would eat. She'd managed to pull a few vegetables and spices, some onigiri, and strawberries. Ino, not too skilled in the kitchen but decent enough to not blow it up, decided to create a small fire and try to make a soup with what she had. Ino turned to look at Shikamaru, irritated.

"Why are you here?" Ino asked rudely, huffing slightly as if she were a peacock, fluffing their feathers after they'd been insulted.

"…I live here." Shikamaru was watching Ino's movements, and Ino felt completely, and utterly exposed.

"Not in the kitchen." She said, her voice muffled, as she wasn't facing his direction.

Ino was done as quick as she'd started, it seemed, and filled a bowl with the soup, gathered up the strawberries and onigiri, and in a sort of awkward shuffle as she didn't want to spill anything, walked past Shikamaru, being careful to not touch him again. She ran this time, down and turning against the winding halls, surprised she wasn't spilling anything and at the same time not caring.

* * *

"I'm back!" Ino said, smiling cheerfully. "And I brought gifts."

Hinata giggled, as did Tenten. Sakura was settled in her now clean kimono, against the wall in her futon.

"Onigiri and strawberries, and soup?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't complain." Ino harrumphed, setting down the soup.

"The soup is for you, we get the onigiri and strawberries." Ino grinned, biting into an onigiri.

"I didn't know you could cook, Ino." Sakura muffled, as she chewed on the vegetables in her soup.

"And now you do." Ino shrugged nonchalantly, chewing quietly.

"So how'd you find the kitchen?" Tenten asked, confused. "We don't know the layout of this house at all, and you took barely any time to come back."

"Uh, I had help." Ino said, stuffing more food in her mouth.

"Who?" Tenten demanded.

"I don't remember his name!" (2) Ino laughed, and Tenten began to laugh quickly after. The onigiri was gone with a speed and the four realized how hungry they really were.

"I'll go get more onigiri, and strawberries. Maybe I'll find something else without an idiot watching me the entire time." Ino mumbled the last part to herself, while the others stared at her with peculiar expressions. Ino smiled and waved, sneaking out the door again.

She ran down the familiar path way again, her footsteps making quiet pads against the wood. When she turned the corner to the kitchen, she saw the boy standing outside of kitchen still, leaning against the wall.

"I thought you'd come back." He said, not bothering to look up.

Ino felt herself frown, "And how so?"

"I know you too well." Shikamaru said, almost sadly.

"What?" Ino looked incredulously at him, "I only know your name!"

He got up from against the wall effortlessly, almost as if the wind were lifting him. He walked over to Ino, gently grasping her wrist. Ino froze, but glared easily at Shikamaru.

"What are you doing?" She ordered, looking at Shikamaru's face.

"An experiment." He said easily, pulling Ino close. Ino gasped, as their bodies made contact, it was like small sparks of energy flared to life with every touch…

* * *

And here, I stop. Thanks for reading, and for sticking with this story! (Authoress gets teary)

I love you ALLLLL!!! (Shrieks loudly and breaks glass)

(1) Remember the time period…. (Sing song voice)

(2) She was lying. (Deadpans)

Thanks for reading! Review, please?

Sorry if this was a really bad update, I worked hard on it! And I loved ending this one too. Nothing really happened, I just… Yeah. Yeah. That's all I have to say. Lol!


	10. Chapter Nine: Soul Singer

D-don't kill me, please… (Gets shot)

Title: The Demon In The Wishing Well

Chapter: 9

Ch. Title: Soul Singer

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would I be here right now? (Gets shot some more)

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback/Quotes_

Oh, the result of the experiment!

* * *

Ino was in a daze, the sparks that were flashing like blinding lights behind her lids, as their bodies made contact. Her cheeks were flushed, and Shikamaru eyed her with an odd, but amused expression as thoughts clicked into place and he conceitedly told himself 'I knew it' mentally.

Ino quickly snapped out of the daze, and with a force and will that surprised even herself, she slapped Shikamaru, the noise that seemed so loud Ino could have sworn it echoed through the entire house.

"…The hell was that for!" Shikamaru demanded, clutching his cheek as he grit his teeth in pain. Ino was panting, as if she was gasping for air like a fish out of water, almost as if she couldn't get enough of it.

"For touching me!" She yelled, running off in the other direction, forgetting all about the food.

* * *

Tenten turned to look at Ino oddly as she ran in, slamming the rice paper doors behind her with a vengeance.

"I take it, something went wrong?" Sakura noted, feeling much better after eating something warm. The slight twinge of a headache resounded in her head, but she simply ignored it for the moment.

"I-is something the w-wrong, Ino-chan? Y-you're really red…" Hinata watched as Ino plopped down on her futon angrily, cheeks ablaze with color.

"Everything's perfect, lovely, happy, rainbows and butterflies!" She wailed, falling over and turning to curl up in a ball as she ripped her covers over her.

The other three were silent, eyeing her as if she'd gone totally mental.

"Well, that's lovely then." Tenten noted, exasperatedly.

"Shut up." Ino grumbled, soprano voice muffled from underneath her covers.

"Aren't you just going to get hotter underneath there?" Sakura snickered, as Ino wailed angry and unfriendly (1) words in a muffled garble that had Hinata blushing.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath. Or do you want to first, Hinata?" Tenten looked over at Hinata.

"I-if its n-not too much trouble, Tenten-chan…" Hinata blushed shyly, averting her gaze to her knees.

"No, it's okay! I want to go wander around a bit, anyways. I hope I don't run into trouble like you did, Ino." Tenten snickered as she left the room; Ino's face peeking from underneath her blankets to glare at Tenten.

"See ya!" Tenten mock saluted, shuffling out of the room quietly.

* * *

Tenten peered around, wanting to map out the mansion mentally. It'd be easier to navigate if at least one of them knew the layout of the mansion.

"I wonder if they have library…" Tenten wondered aloud, and turned numerous corners in maze of similar hallways and doors.

Tenten was pretty sure she'd at least turned sixty corners and passed another two hundred same looking doors, before something hit her.

She was totally, utterly lost.

"Argh! The perfect time to get lost!" She wanted to pull her now slipping hair out angrily, and she slapped her cheeks a few times. "Maybe if these stupid hallways all didn't look the same, I wouldn't be lost!" She shook her head violently, deciding to try and retrace her steps.

But after another twenty turns and fifty doors later, she promptly began to smack her head against the wall.

"I can't believe I got myself lost. Who gets lost in a house! AGH!" Tenten shrieked, her ripped kimono whispering slightly against her legs as she slid down against the wall, pouting unhappily.

"I'm tired…" She noted, yawning slightly, before falling asleep as her body slid to the ground gently.

* * *

Now this, Neji had to tell himself, was an interesting sight.

He had been walking from his room after bathing, only to find the bun girl sleeping on the ground, right outside his room.

'I knew I felt something out here.' Neji thought, wryly as he observed Tenten's sleeping frame.

She hadn't even wakened, even when she felt his chakra in her sleep. Tenten ignored it and pushed it away to continue sleeping, and was slightly ashamed when she realized her chakra had gone instead to meet his and mentally, in her dreams, attempted to choke herself.

Neji rolled his eyes as her chakra spiked randomly in her sleep, but observed her amusedly. This wing of the house had been reserved to Neji exclusively, but then again everybody had a wing to themselves. He sat down across from her and eyed her as her body rose up and down slowly and quietly, her soft breathing the only noise reverberating down the hall.

* * *

Tenten woke groggily; the darkness of the hallway began to signal warning signs in her head. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes as her sight began to focus in the dark, which had settled all about her. She glanced up, only to see the cream eyes of Neji watching her. She gave a little yelp, backing up against the wall immediately and instinctively.

Neji quirked an eyebrow, and as Tenten's eyes came into proper focus, she realized that the moon was shining high into the night, it's pure and round abyss of silver splaying in through the windows and casting lines all about her, bathing the two in an ethereal light. Tenten leaned against the floor, turning her head to look at Neji. She blinked curiously, not noticing the fact that in her sleep, her hair ties had completely fallen out and were sitting on the floor by her, her deep coffee colored hair slipping gently past her shoulders.

Neji could feel it again; that magnetic pull that had him resisting the urge to grab the girl and ravish her with his mouth. His chakra was screaming against his resistance, and he grit his teeth in a response that had Tenten confused. She sat up, and plopped onto the wooden floor, her legs crossed to her side.

"I… got lost." Tenten said quietly, breaking the tense silence that Neji was ultimately, and unknowingly, causing. He snapped his head to look at her, and blinked.

"Hn." He replied, crossing his arms to look up at the moon. Tenten watched him, and she felt herself blush as something inside her soul tugged towards him, her chakra almost flaring out to greet his. She could feel it when their chakra touched and winced, almost as if it was painful. Tenten tried to shake the thoughts from her head.

"Um, could you show me to my room?" Tenten wriggled her fingers together, nervous for his reply.

Neji turned to face her, and Tenten blinked, and she felt something fall into place. She couldn't stop looking, her entire being enraptured by his eyes, as he leaned in against her to greet her mouth with his. She felt her chakra flare up from inside her body, almost as if it wanted to reach out, and grasp tightly onto his chakra signature and never let go. There was something familiar and completely stranger about his kiss, and Tenten felt herself begin to unconsciously react to Neji….

* * *

JFDJFSDJLFJSLJ? Sorry for this horridly late update. I'M SO SORRY! (Gets shot again) Sorry it's so short, too. I didn't realize it until after I'd uploaded it onto Documents.

1) Don't we all wonder what she's saying? Har, har!

So… Should I change this to an M rated story? NO JUST KIDDING. I… could never write a lemon or anything. I hope there's no public outcry for that. Oh, but I could probably do a lime. WTF WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS?

(Bangs head violently against table)

Okay, okay. I'm calm. (Coughs)

I'm also really iffy on the whole chakra meeting chakra thing, so… just uh, go with it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it, lol.


End file.
